Addicted
by xxxNightshadow
Summary: Shizen only lived by only one rule in her whole life: You can never give up without a fight. He's going come and change all of that. TrunksxOC
1. Chapter 1

As the alarm blasted on max volume, your gray eyes slowly opened. Lights and sounds flooded your head and flashed before your eyes as you slowly sat up in your bed. Your head was pounding and first thought that came was, _Shit...I got a hangover._

As the lights faded, you slowly got out and turned off the alarm. It was playing some cheap 80's rock that you hated. As you walked out your small bedroom, you nearly walked into a wall out pure dizziness that fell over you. Regaining your senses, you made to the bathroom that lay farther down the small hallway.

You leaned over the counter before the sink and held your head in your hands as you squeezed your eyes shut. Your short black and silver hair fell over you them and you took in a few, deep breaths. You peeled off your baggy clothing and took the dog tags off. You got into the shower, and the warm water felt so good against your sore body.

Drying off, you changed into torn jeans and a black and white, baggy shirt. Your dog tags came on as you brushed your teeth, and the sour, stale taste of beer was finally gone. You stumbled into the tiny kitchen and dug into a drawer for some aspirin. Clutching it as you filled a glass with water, you swallowed them. Oh how pills were your friends.

You closed you eyes again, and pills affect took place. Glancing around, you saw that your small apartment was a mess. Random tools like hammers and wrenches were everywhere with empty food boxes in the kitchen. The sink was filled and your fridge was empty.

You groaned at the thought of cleaning everything up, and you sat down at the table with a thud. You put your head on the surface, under your arms as you tried to get a small doze. But then, a thought crossed your mind. "Tournament today." You winced and got up. Grabbing the keys off the table, you walked over to your room. CD cases, and CDs lay scattered over the floor, as well as different clothing. All of which were dark and baggy. Your small drawer was covered with blades and gun parts. You grabbed a capsule and slammed the front door shut. Locking it, you walked down the stairs and threw the capsule when you got outside the building.

A black motorcycle came out with a poof, as well as a silver helmet. You grimly climbed onto it and jammed the helmet over your head as you threw the key into the ignition. The bike roared to life and you sped off.

~*~

You wandered around the tournament site for a while. The atmosphere was suffocating. Different emotions cascaded down onto you like a landslide. The sea of people stretched out as far as you could tell. Little kids ran around, loving the thrill of being at a festival while parents scolded them for running away. Bratty kids screaming for things that they wanted while their guardians dug around for money.

Different booths were opened. Hot dog stands, ice-cream carts, clothing shops, etc etc. The place was alive and buzzing with life.

It was truly making you sick.

Didnt they all realize everything was a lie? A hell-dammed lie? It wasnt like the happiness was going to last that they were getting so high off of it.

What you would give to be back in bed right now. Lost away in your dreams and far from reality. You pushed and shoved your way to colossal, white building that would hold the National Martial Arts Tournament. You know, the one all the tough guys went to, to show off how strong they were when they couldnt do shit. As you walked through the doors, sounds people and fighting filled the air. You glanced around, shoving your hand deeper into your baggy jeans.

"Look out!"

You rocked onto your heels and stuck your hand out. You arm stiff-armed a boy right into his chest. He coughed and almost gagged as you glared venomously. The boys dark eyes were wide as they stared into your void gray ones. Your fingers twitched in your pockets as they wanted so badly to punch the little fuckers face. Your eyes narrowed dangerously as the boys eyes traveled to the two small black teardrops tattooed under your right eye. He quickly straightened up and his well-toned arms closed around a black duffel bag.

Your body went instantly alert and time seemed to slow down as you battled the thought of punching him the face. A silky voice in the back of your head whispered that you should, it claimed that it would make you feel better.

The smile on his face slowly disappeared as he continued to look into your heated glare. His black spiky hair fell into his eyes as he slid past you, continuing as if you hadnt been there at all. Your body snapped out of its daze as you watched his back turn a corner.

Well, it looked like you missed a pointless fight. Rude ass jerk didn't even say sorry for almost running you over. Although...the rushed feeling of the whole thing seemed to still be in your blood. Your heart was still pounding from the near-fight thrill. Your body feed off it. The feeling of wanting to fight hammered in you blood.

You sighed and tried to shake off the feeling, but most of it still lingered. You made your way to the registration desk and told them your purpose-you were entering the tournament. The official pulled out a form and grabbed a pen. He asked the following questions:

"Name?"

"Shizen."

"Age?"

"18"

"Location?"

You smirked at this one. "Halo City." The officials face drained of color as he stammered, "All-all right, you-youre in Block B." you didnt reply as you head towards another room. The doors pushed open and 4 different platforms were laid out. They were each surrounded by a whole bunch of people. Most of them were going to be eliminated. You made your way towards Block B and waited for your name to be called. When it did, you climbed onto the platform. Your opponent was someone you could have gone your life without facing.

He was a burly man in a sailor suit that was way too small. On his head rested a small cap, symbolizing he was a captain. The gong sounded to start the match. The captain looked you up and down and said, "Lookie here, girly, youre not supposed be here. This is a mans competition and you can go back to the corner you were dealing drugs."

You frowned at this. You ran so fast towards him that it looked like you disappeared. You punched him right above his diaphragm. The feel of his ribs cracking under your fist made you feel so much better. _this_ is what you had been craving. He keeled over and you slammed a kick into his face. Again, as his jaw snapped under the side of your black combat boots, your body flared with adrenaline. You needed the feel of violence.

_You were addicted._

As he fell over, you stomped your foot onto his neck and bent over. "I would go back to my corner if the those fucking cops hadn't crashed the fun." You hissed. You loved the fear that crept into his eyes as well as the shock.

With one last push on his neck, you walked off the platform. The stares on you were piercing as you held your head up and leaned onto a wall, waiting for your next fight.

~*~

It was finally the finals and only 12 people remained-one of them was you. You walked onto the main arena with the other 11, and frowned at the sight of seeing the boy who almost crashed into you. Now that you could really look at him, you saw that he was your age-maybe a year older- with spiky black hair that was off to his left side. He was talking to another boy that had ear length light purple hair. He had light blue eyes and wore a fitted black shirt that showed off his well-toned arms and abs.

You rolled your eyes as a random feeling crept into the pit of you stomach. It wasnt butterflies or anything; you decided that it was anger. But where did this anger come from, you didnt have an answer to that. Maybe it was for him nearly running you over and not caring? Yeamaybe it was that. You hated being ignored like that.

You glanced around as the announcer rambled on about the grand prize and how Mr. Satan couldnt be here due to surgery blah blah. You couldnt care. Turn by turn, you were all called up to pick a blue ball out of a box. The numbers written on the balls to determine whom you were fighting. Being called up last, you picked the last blue ball. "And Shizen has picked number 7!"

You walked off the platform without looking at whom you were fighting. Youd find out when the time came. Your mind was finally, completely, at ease thanks to the aspirin that you had taken and you were starving. You walked around trying to find a vending machine that you gave a candy bar or two. After taking pointless turns and slamming your fist into every other wall, you finally heard the familiar clank of something falling in a machine.

You walked a corner to see the finally found vending machine. Ignoring the people who were loitering around it, you pulled out a crumpled up dollar bill and made a sad attempt to iron it out. You shoved it in, and punched in a number. A chocolate bar fell out. You were bending down to pick it up when a voice said behind you, "Im sorry about before, it was really rude for me not to apologize, but I was a real hurry."

You turned to face the boy with the spiky hair. He wore a sheepish grin as the boy with the purple hair stood behind him, eyeing you. "My name Goten, and this is my friend Trunks. Were both in the tournament too." You blinked, turned, and walked off, ripping the cover off the chocolate. "Don't care." ....yes you did.

You could feel them staring at your back as you walked off. You could feel their expressions. You walked back onto the main arena just as the announcer was calling the first fight of the tournament. It was between a 13-year-old girl with an orange bandanna and jeans and a guy dressed in a homemade superhero costume. _Freak._ You thought as you watched the girl kick the heros ass.

As you watched the rest of the fights go before you, you sat on a bench bored. You still hadnt figured out whom you were fighting. You didnt really care. It was something else that had gotten your attention. Somehow, word had gotten around that you were from Halo City, and as everyone walked by you, you got stared at. It was really bugging you, and were positive that the next person who gave you a dirty look will get a punch in the face.

3 seconds after that thought crossed your mind, a guy with a thick, black hair, tided back in a pony tail gave you a dirty look and muttered something. You got up and cracked your knuckles. You walked up to him, a frown and glare etched into your face. "You got a problem?" you hissed. despite his actions before, when you locked eyes with him, he visibly shook and gulped. But alas, he tried to be a tough guy. "Yea I do. Go back to the fucking hole you crawled out of bitch."

You tilted your head back and blinked. Then smirked. "Watch your mouth kid, or that face of yours is gunna look like a potato." The edges of his mouth tugged upwards as he growled. "Aw. Did I make the wittle-doggy upset?" you mocked.

You could his mouth moving. You knew he was saying something. But all that was processing in your mind was the look on his face after you slammed a punch into his face. And just as your fingers began to form a fist, your name was called.

"And now! Give it up for Shizen, whos going to be taking on Rocky!"

The guy in front of you looked up shocked. You couldn't help but give a growl of a laugh. Looks like you were going to get your wish.

You turned you heel and walked off. You called over you shoulder, taunting, "Whats the matter? Scared?"

The boy now known as Rocky, stood still. His mouth hanging open. He was really going to have to fight you? From head to toe you were blasting the proud fact that you were a gangster. He really was wishing he hadn't said anything now.

But as he saw you walking up those steps to the white, tiled arena, he mustered up his courage and followed you.

The crowd's cheer pulsed in your ears and your body tensed up. You got into a stance as did Rocky. The gong sounded and the fight was on.


	2. Chapter 2

You cracked your knuckles and waited for Rocky to get ready. This was your first fight, and you sure as hell were ready to prove what a gangster from Halo City was like. The crowds cheers and jeers caused your heart to beat faster and blood to run faster. The day was nice and fall-like. A chilly breeze made goose bumps rises on your arms and you were more than psychiced to kick this guys ass.

Rocky was staring at your teardrops when you landed a punch in his face. He flew back and gasped as he held his bruising cheek.

You cracked your neck and got into another fighting stance as he growled. "You-you're going to pay for that." He yelled as he ran up to. Fists flying, he tried to land punches and kicks on you. You blocked every one of them. Narrowing your eyes, you caught his fist and then used your other hand to grab onto his arm. Holding him in place like that, you kicked the side of your leg into his ribs. You let go the second your leg touched his chest and he flew back once again.

Before he got the chance to recover, you roundhouse kicked him in the legs. He fell backwards, and before he touched the ground, you punched him square in the face. Shaking your hands to rid of the sting that was forming, you looked at him as tried to get up. You tilted your head to the side and ran up to him, with a fist ready to punch.

Just a second before you were about to punch him, your right fist stopped inches away from his neck. His eyes were widened in shock and fear. You gave a small smirk and using your left hand, you slammed your fist into his neck. He coughed and fell on to his knees. He kept coughing and coughing. He seemed to be choking.

The announcer called Rocky invalid for fighting and declared you the winner. You bent down to his level and hissed, "Hell yea Im from Halo." Giving him one last dirty look, you walked off the arena, head held high. When you got back into the waiting room, your eyes were daring for anyone to say something. You sat down on the bench and took a peep at your hands. They were bright red from all the punching. You crossed them before anyone could see them. It didn't hurt anyway. Just a small sting that would shake off sooner or later.

Just as the next match was being called up, Goten and Trunks walked over to you. "That was a hell of a fight Shizen!" Goten exclaimed, his eyes were clearly screaming surprise. You nodded your head to say that you heard him, when Trunks finally said something. "Can I ask you a question? Where did you learn to fight like that?" You turned to look at him. His light blue eyes were wary as they looked into yours. After giving him a look you said, "One, why ask if you can ask a question if you're gunna ask it anyway? And two, none of your hell dammed business." With that, you got up and walked over to the front part of the waiting room.

Your eyes didn't pay attention as the fight went on. They were sweeping over the crowd as if they were looking for someone. They just went over the many faces and looks. You suddenly wondered how their expressions were when you were fighting. Where they giving your nasty looks? Had they found out that you were from Halo?

You quickly pushed those thoughts away. You stopped caring about those things long ago. You weren't going to start letting them get into your thoughts so easily. 'sides, if you knew the truth, that was all that mattered.

After watching a few more fights, it was your turn again. Now only you, Trunks, Goten, the 13-year-old girl whose name was Pan, a man wearing a chicken mask whose name was Mr. Bird, a little kid with black, spiky hair whose name was Goku, a short man with gravity defying hair named Vegeta, and a tall, green-skinned, pointed-eared guy named Piccolo. Could you call him a guy? He looked like an alien to you.

You were up first. And guess whom you had to fight. Thats right. The chicken freak. Who thought he was a bird. _Fuck this._ you growled as you walked over to the arena. You jammed your hands into your pockets. Mr. Bird cawed and flapped his homemade wings at you, trying to intimidate you. You didnt even blink. "So give it up for Shizen and Mr. Bird!" the announcer called out to the crowd. The thought from before slid into your mind as you glanced around the crowd.

Jeers. Nasty looks. People booing you. What else was new? Though some actually cheered. You rolled your eyes and looked over at the freak in the chicken costume. The gong sounded and you had yet to take your hands out of your pockets. Mr. Bird ran over you to you with his wings flapping. You just kept moving backwards and kept on dodging his attacks. You could tell he was getting frustrated as you just kept dodging his punches and attacks.

"Thats it! Ive had enough!" he yelled. His mask muffled his shout though. "Its time fore the Ultimate Chicken Fist Of Fury!" He ran you full force flapping his wings harder than before. You raised an eyebrow. _Chicken fury whaaa?_ Despite the fact the fact your body knew he was coming at you, your eyes gazed over the crowd, looking for a reaction. You didnt pay attention and...

He landed his attack on the left side your face.

You gasped. He gasped. The announcer gasped. The crowd gasped. Mr. Bird, who thought that you would dodge his attack, stumbled back when your wide eyes stared at the ground. You hadnt moved even though you were punched, you were just forced to turn your head.

Your wide eyes narrowed as you pulled a hand out of your pocket. Using the back of your hand, you wiped the slow trickle of blood that was on the side of your mouth. You turned your head to look at him. Everything was deathly still and quite as your eyes locked onto the eyes of the mask of a chicken.

"That. Fucking. Hurt."

Mr. Bird, who was now clearly petrified of you, stumbled back, waving his wings in front of his body. "I-I-I" you took a step forward raising your fist. He took a step back. For every step that you took forwards, he took a step back. Then, you disappeared. Mr. Bird looked around frantically for you.

"Ahh!!!"

With wide eyes, he looked up. Your body seemed to be hanging in midair...like you had wings...

Your body came down full force, and you kicked him into the stands using your momentum. Somehow ending up in a handstand, you threw your legs back and got into an upright-position. You head tilted as you narrowed your gray eyes coldly. Mr. Bird knocked out as you glared at him in the stands. "And Shizen has won again!"

Cheers and boos filled the air as you walked back to the waiting room, fingering the bruise on your cheek. Your body was aching for a pill or two. A pill or two of anything would make you happy just about know. You hated the fact that you couldnt use weapons. Or you would have used your guns Flash and Blaze a long time ago to get this over with.

But noooo. They just had to be babies about this whole thing.

You were glaring at anything and anyone as you fell onto the bench. Trunks and Goten didnt come up to you this time, but the were talking to Goku, Pan and Vegeta as if they all knew each other. Well now, dont you feel like a loner? You glared some more.

Goten and Vegeta were called up for the next fight. Vegeta won. Then it was Pan and Trunks. Trunks won. Goku and Piccolo were up after that. Goku won. All of the matches made your jaw drop slightly. These people werent human! At one point during the fight between Goten and Vegeta, a yellow, glowing energy surrounded them, turning their hair yellow and eyes a greenish hazel. Trunks and Goku did the same. Piccolo from the beginning didn't human but after watching him fight, you confirmed it. And as for Pan, there was no way a 13-year-old could throw an 18 year old into a wall, causing the wall to crumble behind him.

You really wanted Flash and Blaze right now. By habit, your fingers trailed down to the top of your boots, where you normally held them. But of course, you had taken them to the shop to get them fixed up. Now that only you, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku were left, you would be fighting Vegeta while Goku would be fighting Trunks. The winners of those fights would be going up for the last battle and the 20, 000 dollar-prize money. You wanted that money.

Your body was hyped up on the thought of winning so you could pay off your bills so you could use the extra cash on your favorite drug: Ecstasy. It was your lifesaver. The hazy hallucinations caused a cloud of blue to carry you away. You were just simply _addicted_. The match was called between Trunks and Goku. But make it short, Goku won. If you won, youd be facing him.

Your fight was called next and you barely stopped the slow smirk that wanted to creep up onto your face. You were just 2 fights away before you could go. And you knew that those two fights wouldnt be easy. Vegeta and Goku werent people to mess with. They were strong. But, then again, So were you. You took your places on the messed up, fucked up, beaten up, once white arena. "Give it up for Shizen and Vegeta!" the announcer yelled into the mikes. The mega-systems that were hooked up blasted his voice.

Vegeta just crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared at you. "Look, just cause youre a brat, Im not going to hold back." You just shrugged and shoved your hands into your pockets. "Dont give." Vegeta just narrowed his eyes. "Youre not going to win. Youre just some druggie gangster." You gave him a dirty look. "Well arent we cocky?" You fingers created fists in your pockets as the silky voice told you to just kill him came up. _Come on Shizen...you know its right._ you gave a breath of a sigh as you realized how messed up everything about you was.

I mean, hear you are, hearing voices that command you to kill a guy! But he did call you a druggie gangster so maybe it would be all right...the thin smirk that came your lips disappeared after a second.

The gong finally sounded and you jumped back just in time to block a punch aimed for your head with the side of your arm. Vegeta was mildly surprised that you blocked it, and you took that time to aim a kick at his ribs. He, of course, blocked it with his other hand, and then got a firm hold of it. He swung you by the leg and let go. You flew back, but dug your heel down the ground, to slow you down. You used your hand to slide on the tilted ground and then came to stop.

Once again, he was surprised. You ran a hand through your long bangs and ran at him. The two of you went into a series of punches and kicks. As strong as you were, you were having a hard time defending yourself. You were offensive rather than defensive and by the way Vegeta was fighting, you could tell he was the same thing. That wasnt good.

You landed a kick to the side of his ribs and he stumbled back a few steps. You took a fighting stance, trying to take in some deep breaths to get your breathing back to normal. Your eyes were narrowed with focus and you were seriously getting pissed off. This guy didnt look like he was doing anything! Then it hit you. When he had been fighting Goten, his hair had turned yellow and he and Goten really went at it.

In this case, his hair was still black and he didnt look like he broken a sweat. Anger boiled your blood as you stormed to the edge of the arena. Vegetas eyes narrowed as he watched you sit down on the ground. Your face had taken a dark look as you pulled off your black boots. You gently dumped them on the ground, for you had paid for them with 3 months of a salary. You were now barefoot as you angrily walked back in front of Vegeta. "Like thats going to make a difference." You didnt respond and kept glaring. You then ran towards him.

Vegetas eyes went wide. You were 10x faster then you were before! Your speed had increased so much that it looked like you were a blur. Your attacks came faster, barely allowing Vegeta to keep up. He caught your fist, and you pushed back so that you rolled away from him. He finally looked like you were giving him a run for his money. "What the hell did you just do?!" he shouted. Despite the anger that still lingered in your blood, a slow smirk appeared on your lips. "Not much. Just took off 60 pounds." His eyed widened considerably, and you went on another attacking spree.

You were carefully aiming major organs and using choke holds. Your eyes were covered with your long bands, which prevented Vegeta from seeing your eyes that could tell him for your next attack. He was getting angry with you. Why was a normal human like you doing so well in fighting him?! Your fighting moves were sneaky and rough, yet carefully planned. It was a mix of fighting styles so he couldnt exactly fight you like he did with Goten, or how he would fight Goku.

You could tell you were pushing buttons because he his hair was finally turning yellow and his eyes green. You narrowed your eyes with glee, and your lips formed an evil looking grin. _Hes finally taking me seriously_ You thought. The air around Vegeta crackled as he glared at you. Your short hair was falling out of its ponytail, your baggy shirt was ripped and torn, and your jeans were dirty. Even though you were tired, a new flow of excitement surged your veins as your black-eye lined eyes narrowed at your opponent.

Vegeta came at you full force and you mentally gasped at his new strength and speed. The fighting dragged on, and you were losing-fast. Finally, with one last punch in the face, Vegeta knocked you out of the ring. You stared at the ground with wide eyes as your body racked for air. He was looking over you with a smug smile. You got up, and dusted yourself off. "And Vegeta's the winner! He and Goku are going to go for it in the last battle!" the announcer yelled. Cheers and yelling filled the air once more as you walked to get your boots. Your gray eyes were hard and your lips were in a thin line.

_This_ close to winning! Your mind screamed at you. Heat from the fight was still in your blood and you were screaming at the fact you lost your chance of winning the money. You grabbed your boots and pulled them on. You then walked from the waiting room, getting stares from Goku and Vegeta as they got ready for their match. You didnt look at them as you walked out of the building. You ended up back in the busy streets of the carnival.

You wandered around, and decided that you couldnt care who won the prize money. You got tons of stares from the people around, and you subconsciously dusted yourself off again. You played with your dog tags as you walked around, feeling sick of the atmosphere. You were wondering what the heck was wrong with everyone when you saw a scene that made your something in your chest ache.

A little girl wearing a neat, pretty pink and white dress was hopping on her foot, while tugging at her mothers coat. Her mother bent down to ask what she wanted. The little girl pointed to a stuffed cat toy. Her mother shook her head no, but the little girl pleaded. "Please mommy? Can I please have it?" her big blue eyes were shinning. Her mother smiled and gave her a soft smile. "All right honey." She got up and paid for the cat. The man behind the cart smiled and handed the girl the cat. The girl squealed and hugged the cat toy tightly. "Thanks mommy! I love you!"

Your walked away from the place and tried not to let the your own memories creep up into your head. It was pointless to remember those things. All it did was make you depressed and angry. But you couldnt. The memories started to creep up. You shook your head to block them, as you walked past a coffee stand. You walked over to it, and sat down on a high-seat stool. The man eyed you, and asked what you wanted. You ordered a cappuccino, and closed your eyes.

Too bad. The memory seeped into the front of your closed eyes.

_You sighed as you leaned your head against the cold glass. It raised goose bumps on you arms. Your five-year-old body shivered in the cold air as you asked your mother for a new coat. Your eyes were on a light gray one with big, gold buttons. You thought it looked really pretty. Your small body was torn away from the window while your mother shook you and yelled at you. "You know we dont have money for that!" "But my coats all dirty and it has holes." You asked in a small voice, as you kept looking at the coat. "Then you should have taken care of it better!" your mothers harsh voice snapped. Your eyes lowered to the ground. "But mommy, you bought a new one for you." _

_Your mother shook you again, and said, "Thats cause Im older and need more coats more. Youre young! Now lets go!" she grabbed your arm and dragged you away from the store, and you shivered again. You looked back at the store again, and longed for the warmth of the coat. Warmth you knew you would never feel. _

_It was like it was forbidden._

You were pulled out of your daze from a voice that called your name. "Hey Shizen!" you winced. You knew that voice. Goten ran over to you. Trunks tailed behind him, wearing a soft smile. You leaned your head on your palm and stared at them. "What the heck to you want?" you said. The man behind the counter gave you your drink. Throwing some money to the counter, you stood, and held the coffee in your hands.

"So this is where you went." Trunks said, looking that cappuccino in your hands. You nodded, took a sip, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Goten and Trunks called. You rolled your eyes and looked over your shoulder. "Do you want to hang out with us?" You narrowed your eyes. "Who's us?" Trunks laughed. He turned and pointed to a group of people who were standing a few yards away from you, near the "Strength-O-Meter."

There was Piccolo, Pan, Goku, Vegeta, and a few more other people. Another thing flipped in your stomach.

"Whoop-de-frick-ing-doo." you mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right Shizen you're up!" Trunks called you up to the 'Strength-O-Meter'. You stared at him, a half empty cappuccino held in your deathly grip. Trunks and Goten had forcefully dragged you over to the group of people that were with them. After getting dirty looks from their mothers, and wary stares from everyone else, they began to play the stupid carnival game that had been set up.

It was one of those games where you hit the pad with a huge, heavy hammer, and see how far the ball shoots up. So far, the game proved to be challenging, and not ever Goten could reach the top. When Goku failed as well, Pan started to accuse the monitor for rigging the stupid game. While everyone was going for their turn after the monitor fixed the rigging, Trunks looked you over.

He finally noticed how you really were. Your pale, cut and bruised body, your dirty and ripped clothing, and your messy hair were everything he missed seeing before. He noticed the way you stood, like you were hiding something when nothing was really there. You had toned down the harshness just a bit after watching everyone go. And that made Trunks feel as if you werent really all that bad.

The others were laughing as if this were the funniest thing ever. You couldn't help but wonder what metal asylum they all crawled out of. You hated them for finding something so..._low_ so amusing. But deep down, and I mean deep down, you knew you were jealous that you couldn't do this when you were younger. Jealous that you didn't have any of the fun that the little kids in the group were having now.

The girl, Pan, called to you, and you responded by saying, "Yo you got to be fuckin kidding me if you think I'm really gunna do that shit." It was probably the longest sentence you had said all day and wasn't it just wonderful? A blue haired woman, Trunks mother, gave you a hateful glance. She pointed to two little girls, one with blue hair, and the other with a blond hair pulled into a ponytail, and said, "There's kids here! Don't curse in front of them!"

You gave a bark of a laugh and said, "They're gunna learn one day another, why not make it quicker?" and then shoved the cup you were holding to Goten's hands. Your I-don't-take-shit attitude was back up to its max, making Trunks frown a bit. You pushed the sleeves of you big, tee shirt up, revealing another tattoo. Only this one was a big, white and blue crescent moon with angel wings. It was on your left shoulder, and the moon was wrapped up in barbwires. Under the tattoo was a deep scar that ran from your elbow to about 7 inches below that.

On your right arm, there were multiple scars and burns that ran like a horrifying, but beautiful pattern, and made it look like its own tattoo.

You picked up the hammer and twirled with ease. You then, grasping the handle with both hands, slammed it onto the pad, with as much force as you could muster. The ball shot up, slammed into the bell, and left a crack in it. You dropped the hammer and walked over to Goten to get your cup back. That drink was going the only thing that was going to keep you up all night. You felt everyone staring at you and turned to Trunks.

"What the heck you staring at?" He pointed to his arms. You glanced down, confused and noticed all the scars. "Oh. Well that's the price of living in Halo." You voice was filled with cruel delight. You shrugged and pulled you the sleeves down. You finished your heavenly drink and started to walk away. "Wait" came a cry from behind you. You rolled your eyes and didn't slow down. You walked by a trashcan and threw the cup into it without even looking at him. The cup clattered inside the trash.

You got pulled out your capsule and threw it. With a poof, your black motorcycle appeared once more. You grabbed the helmet, and jammed it on, ignoring the cries, of "Hold on!" and "Wait for us!" Why did they even want to hang out with you? Why did they insist on talking to you? You revved the engine and high-tailed out of the so-called 'joyous' carnival.

~*~

You finally got home. You put the capsule back where it belong, and stared at the mess that you called your room. After work, you mused, there's gunna be no way I'll able to pick it up. With a heavy sigh, you began to clean up the mess.

You groaned and collapsed onto you bed. The tiny apartment was finally clean, and it was really late. The city lights flooded through your window, casting shadows on the navy-blue walls. The gun parts were finally hidden which was the main thing you were glad about. You closed your eyes, and wave of wariness flooded though you. After a moment or so, you sat up carefully, and looked over at your alarm clock. 9:30 PM. You sighed once more, and got up. You changed into a pair of black pants, and a long, but revealing black shirt. It showed off yet another tattoo-this one was a complex skull and cross bones. On the skull was a blood red 7. It symbolized your gang- The Skulls of 7th street. You pulled a brush through your locks, tugging the knots out.

You then quickly put it into a high and tight ponytail. But your bangs refused to go up and fell out the srunchie's grasp. But now that your hair was finally up, and not covering you hears, you could see the 3 holes that held small, but gleaming silver studs on each ear. Your left one had a cartilage earring. Keeping the dog tags on as always, you noticed that the bruises from the tournament were finally starting to appear.

The one on your cheek looked the worst, but it didn't hurt-you were far used to stupid punches like that. The others just matched the ones on your body, not making a difference. You frowned knowing that you were going to wake up sore the next morning.

The bar was packed. Again. Lately people have been coming to Club Dawn more than ever. Sliding a drink to the waiting dancer, you began to make a Black Jack, and a Cheery Blaze. The music pulsed through the air and as the air was thick with cigarette smoke, alcohol, and sweat. The dance floor was jammed with people, swaying along with the rock music that rocked against the pitch-black and tacky-glow-in-the-dark star covered walls. At Club Dawn, it was _always_ late night.

After serving a few more people, and waiting the other hours out, your shift was finally over. Your gray eyes lit up slightly at the sight of seeing the person who took over your shift. He was totally bald expect random spikes that were gelled to a sharp point. They were dyed neon colors. And he was one of your gang members. "Oy Wings!" He said walked behind the counter. Wings was your gang name, and that was what the moon tattoo showed off. "Simply amazing Wings, simply amazing." You smirked cockily. "La duh." He glanced at your cheek before wincing himself. "Too bad ya got knocked out by that shorty."

"Shut it, Spike." Your mock glare hissed. "Chalk's got Flash and Blaze fixed up back at the workshop." Spike said as he buffed the counter. The music suddenly took on a techno beat and the crowd roared up. "I'll meet ya back there!" you screamed over the noise. Spike could only nod as you left the Club.

It was now maybe 3 in the morning and the day was just beginning in Halo City. Gangs walked around, joking and jeering, terrorizing, joyriding, dealing drugs, the usual. You pulled your bike to a run-down repair shop. It was also your gangs hang-place. Putting your bike back into the capsule, you pulled off your helmet and walked in. The thick door in the back of the room that lead to the garage muffled the rap song. The walls were covered with graffiti that your gang had done themselves on a boring day; only to get splattered with oil stains the next day.

In the dim lights, you could make out a boy a year older than whose feet were propped up against the counter. His eyes were focused on a block of metal in his hands. You knocked his feet off the counter only to sit there yourself. Not looking up at you, the gangster kept working on the metal. "Wicked good at the tournament Wings." You nodded as you leaned to see what he was working with. "Too bad ya didn't win."

You leaned even closer only to smack him over the head. "Hey!" he exclaimed, as you quickly grabbed the object that was in his hands. It was Flash. The Tokyo Marui Glock 18C was polished to a shine and etched was a jagged lighting shaped mark. Blaze, you just noticed, was on the counter next to your butt. It was a T.M.G. 18C as well, but the handle held a star. It gleamed under the light. "Thanks Chalk." You said happily. His white-as-chalk skin held deathly black and blue tattoos that snaked up to the side of his neck. He glared up at you, but you could see the smile that was forcing his lip-pierced mouth to tug up into a smile.

You hopped off the counter and started to walk towards the back room. You stuffed your two guns into your boots, and hid them with your pant legs. When you pulled the door open, the music blasted out the speakers. You shut the door behind you as the other gang members cheered at your return. "Bout time ya got here Wings." An 18 year old said, whacking you on the back. There was always a cigarette hanging from this mouth, earning him the nickname of Smoky. You pointed to something behind him, and as he turned to look at it, you grabbed the cigg out of mouth and stuffed it into you own. Instantly, the nicotine flooded your body, and you knew he only just lit it. You took a drag and hopped out of the way of his mock punch. You hid behind another boy who was too busy spray-painting an engine part.

"Give it back!" Smoky laughed. You dodged the next punch, and it ended up slamming into the boy who was spray-painting. Your eyes widened at that, and let out a laugh. Another guy who was leaning against the wall fell into a fit of laughter, and a boy who was sitting on top of a stolen, slick-black, Lexus LS joined in. The boy who spray painting name was Cobra. He dropped the can and lugged at Smoky. They crashed into each other, scuffling around.

They were play fighting, kicking empty pizza boxes and beer cans out of the way. The place was a mess now that you thought about it. Junk parts lay everywhere, and in the back where a few messed up cars.

Smirking and taking another drag, you walked over to the boy on the car. Giving a low-whistle, you said, "Who stole this baby?" you ran a finger over the smooth exterior. The boy onto of the car nodded to the boy who was leaning against the wall. His dark brown eyes gleamed. "Boss got it for ya. Ya know, for goin to the tournament and all." You raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Did he now Fang?" The 17-year old laughed, revealing two filed-very sharp canine teeth.

You turned to look over at your gang leader. In the streets, he was known as Void, but his gang (meaning you guys) called him Boss. Void was stilling laughing at Smoky and Cobra, as you walked over to him. You punched him in the arm playfully. Slinging your arm around his shoulder after, you said, "I love my gift." Void grinned. "Yea...I knew ya would."

Cobra and Smoky stopped fighting when Fang called, "Yo take it out for a spin Wings!" You glanced over at Void, who smirked and dug into his pockets. He pulled out a set of keys. You stared at it before a wide grin broke out, making the cigarette hang lopsided. You grabbed them and ran back to the car as Fang slid off. Smoky raced to get Chalk. Before you slid into the divers seat, you threw the cigarette onto the ground, and stubbed it out with your boot.

You smirked softly as the engine purred. Void slid into shotgun and the others loaded into the back. Once everyone was in, the garage slid open before you, and you shifted the gears. Giving a shout, you slammed your foot onto the ignition and raced off, with the boys cheering at your crazy driving.

~*~

A few weeks had gone by after the day of the tournament. The days had been a haze. You had broken the number of cars that you could steal in 3 hours, fixed up them up using old rusty parts, nearly got arrested for abusive of drugs over 3 times, and gotten into a load of gang fights with the others.

When things had finally calmed down, you ended up at your 2nd work place-a mechanic shop just on the outskirts of town. The boss of the place was a 'Quittee.' It was just slang for a gangster-gone-good. As much as you hated it, you had let yourself go under his pity. The radio was pounding a random rap song, while your back was on a skateboard, under a car. In your oil-covered hands were varies screwdrivers, and wrenches.

Your face was splattered with car oil as well as your clothes. A black du-rag pulled your hair back to keep it clean while your were legs were stretched out before under you. _Almost done._ you were thinking when one of the workers voice sounded from the front of the shop.

"Yo, Wings!" he hollered. "What?" you yelled back to be heard over the music, and from under the car. "When are you free"? he shouted back. You remained silent for a second, before you called, "In an hour or so." He came walking into the back, so he didn't have to keep yelling. "Do you think you could do another one today?"

You slid from under the car, and pushed yourself up. "What is it?" He shrugged. "They say its something that has to be checked on at their house." You raised an eyebrow. "Do we even do that kinda of shit?" He shrugged again, "They said they're gunna pay whatever the have to in order to get it fixed." The eyebrow rose higher. "So why you askin me?"

He gave a skeptical look. "Everyone knows you're the best mechanic around here." You gave a cocky smirk. "Oh yea." He rolled his eyes. "So you gunna do it or not?" You slid back under the car. "Yea sure, what the fuck." He walked away to tell the customers, and you went right back to work.

A few hours later, you were cleaned up and in front of a gigantic house. It was also the Capsule Corp. building. You shook your head, half in disgust and half in wonder. You were now wearing baggy jeans, and a spray-paint-splattered shirt that came to your knees. Your dog tags felt cool against your upper chest, and were hanging from under your oversized shirt. You sneakers scuffed the ground you walked with a toolbox in you hands. Balancing the toolbox on your knee, you pressed the doorbell with your free hand.

You could hear the bell chime through the colossal house, and a after a few seconds, the door opened. Your eyes widened slightly as did the women who stood in front of you. She was the one that the carnival who scolded you for cursing. Her mouth flew open, and she asked, (rather rudely) "What are you doing here?"

You narrowed your steel, gray, eyes and bit your tongue from mouthing back at her. "I'm here to look at whatever you said needs to be fixed." Her light blue eyes narrowed as she tucked a strand of long, blue hair behind her ear. "_Youre_ the best mechanic around here?" This time, you didn't bite you tongue. "Listen, you're lucky I'm even here. My shift ended two hours ago. If I hadn't come today, you probably wouldn't get anyone here for another two weeks". You snarled.

She took a startled step back. And then to your mild surprise, she gave a sheepish look. "You're right, come on in." You stepped in as she closed the door. It was then you noticed her left arm on was in a cast. You didn't give it a second thought, as you followed her to a room in the back. You stepped in and your eyes widened.

It was a massive room. The ceiling was more than 25 feet up in the air and over 30 feet in width. High tech computers and gadgets lay on the one side of the room, and filled up the whole thing. Blue prints, stacks of paper, and blackboards filled the other side. Tools, and other various gears lay scattered over the dark blue tiled floor.

But the thing that caught your eyes was the machine that lay in the center of the room. It was a quite big, and four long legs supported it. The body was circular and from the each side there was an rocket-like part that had Capsule Corp written in thick, black paint. There was a thick, blue part on top, and then at last, a spiracle glass dome on top. Form where you stood, you could see the various controls.

The women caught you staring with a confused and awed look. She smiled a cocky grin and said, "This is the reason why I have called you here." You glanced over at her. "You see, this a time machine. It worked a few times, but something has gone terribly wrong. With my broken arm, I can't figure it out and need someone to help me with it." You walked over to the machine, and carefully dropped your toolbox. You felt the machines legs with your hands, and it felt really cold.

You walked over back to the lady and said, "I fix it up in no time." A smirk tugged your lips as you thought playing with this thing. Time machine huh? The women sensed your notion and snapped, "This isn't a toy. Its real. One little mistake and whoever's using it could be thrown into the wrong time period to be stuck there forever!" The smirk got bigger. The women let out an exasperated sigh. "I have to make a phone call. Start taking a look at the interior. The ladder is by the back." She paused for a second. "My name's Bulma by the way."

You shrugged and stuffed your hands into your pockets as you walked over to the back. "I'm sure you already know mine." Bulma shook her head and walked out of the room. You grabbed the ladder and dragged it over to the machine. It was really tall now that you thought about it. The glass orb opened when you tapped on it. There was a leather seat in the middle that was surrounded by controls, buttons, and other things. It all looked high tech. Most of the junk you worked with was rusty, old, parts.

"This is gunna be fun." You muttered to yourself as you hopped into the leather seat.

By the time Bulma was done with the call, you had all ready figured out the problem, how it could be solved, and how much you could make out of this deal. I mean, you did have to drive here, using your own motorcycle, your own gas, and took the time out of your busy schedule of terrorizing the streets of Halo. It was only fair.

You climbed out of the seat, and climbed onto the ladder. You jumped off of, landing in front of a startled Bulma. You tightened the du-rag and said, "Yo, you're going to need a whole new engine system." Bulma grimaced. "I knew it was going to be something big." You gave a nod, and stuffed your hands back into your deep pockets. Shaking some loose bangs out of your hair, you said, "Yea, you're going to need one with a titanium pressure element, a silver aloid scavenge element, along with a..." you went off on a list of things that probably made no sense to someone who didn't work with this kind of gear.

"That's going to cost a lot." The blue haired lady said. You shrugged your shoulders. "That ain't my problem." Bluma frowned. "You know, gangs are-" You cut her off with an annoyed look. "Look lady, don't even start. I'm here ta fix yo machine thin, not ta get some frikin advice on how ta live ma life." You said glaring. You had realized that yo had slipped into pure street talk. You spiteful words were coated bad grammar, and slang.

Bulma's eyes flashed with anger before something else. She took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. Let's not fight. I'm going to need all the help I can get with this broken arm. Where can I find the parts?" Still annoyed, you said, "I know some people who could get you the stuff within a week or so." Bulma frowned again. "Can't they get it faster?" You sighed. "If you willing to pay up to maybe 5 G." She thought about before she nodded her head. "Yes. I'll pay for it."

When you got back to the shop, you nodded to the guy working behind the counter. You picked up the phone and dialed up an old friend of yours. "Yo." Came a deep voice through the receiver. "Yo Charlie." You said. "Wings?" "The only one who would bother calling." A chuckle rumbled the phone. "I need a favor." You said getting to the point. You told him what you needed and he told you the amount. "I'll come pick it up the day after tomorrow."

Next you called up Bulma and told her. "I'm going to need someone help me carry it though. That shit's gunna weigh a load." Bulma agreed, saying that she would get someone to help you.

You waited for the person Bulma sent to help you by an old train station. You leaned against the graffiti decorated wall, inhaling the wonderful nicotine of a cigarette. You wrapped your left arm around your chest, as the right hand was holding the cigg. The weather was getting a lot colder these days, much to your delight. The cold days had always been your favorite.

As you breathed in more smoke, you sighed letting it out and watched it disappear into the cold air. _Mommy can we turn up the heating? Its really cold in the house._ The voice of when you were younger echoed through your mind, as you heard your mothers reply, _Then go put on a sweater! The heating will make the bill go higher, and you know I need that extra money! _

_"I can't-it's ripped"._ You had replied. The smack you had received from your mother shot through the air. _Why do you have to be so violent all the time?! Why cant you be like your sister? Shes so polite, and nice and good! You're nothing but a misfit!_ You reached up to where you mother slapped you. Biting your tongue, you didn't reply your mother continued to scream at you.

Snapping out of your trance, you subconsciously touched your cheek. You dragged out another breathe from the cigarette, taking in as much of the poison you could. It was starting to help you relax when you realized you had been waiting for a solid 10 minutes, and still no help was coming.

Just when you were about to leave, a some-what familiar voice cried, "Shizen?!"

Pulling the cigg out of your mouth with your middle and index fingers, you turned around to face head on with Trunks. You raised an eyebrow as he stared at you. The look of surprise turned to one of anger on your features. "What the fuck took you so long? I've got other shit to do than wait here for you." You turned your heel and starting walking away. "Hey wait!" Trunks ran up to you, and set his pace with yours.

"You're the one thats helping my mom?" the purple haired boy exclaimed. You took a drag and puffed out the smoke. You simply nodded. He wrinkled his nose that the smell of the cigar. "Do you have to smoke that?" You tapped the end of the cigg, and some ashes fell down.

"Yes. I do. Its called _Addiction_"


	4. Chapter 4

You and Trunks finally reached the place that you were supposed to meet Charlie. It was a car junk place. You know, the place where those rich people throw their 2-year-old cars when 'they're not the latest style.'

Before you walked into the 'office' of the so called place, you turned to face Trunks. The 19 year old was a good 3 inches taller than you, which made you slightly ticked. "Listen," you stated, "Dont stare okay?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Charlie doesn't like to be started at, get it?" Trunk's light blue eyes flashed with confusion but he nodded.

You slammed the door open and rap music filled your eyes with a pulsing beat. About 3 bulky guys had jumped up, but when they saw it was you, they eased down. You smirked and nodded to each of them before walking into the back room.

Trunks kept close to you. Even with his strength, these guys didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with. They were all heavy set, with tattoos, piercing, and jacked up on weapons. Trunks glanced over at you. Your body was at ease; like walking in here was something you did everyday. A black bandanna tied your hair back, and the left was down to your shoulders.

you opened the door and Trunks eyes went wide. In front of him sat about a 400-pound guy, with a thin beard that went from his chin to a few inches below. He had a ton of tattoos that covered the side of his neck, and arms. He had narrowed eyes and in each arm was a woman. Trunks eyes stayed glued to him, despite your warning from before.

The man shuffled to his feet and you walked up to him. Your lips tugged upward as you pounded fists with him. "Yo Wings. How ya been girl?" Your lips on a smirk as you said, "Same old same old. The Skulls say hi by the way." Skulls? Trunks wondered. "So Void's fine right?" Charlie was saying. You shook your head and answered, "Yea he's chill." Making a mental note to ask you all of this later, Trunks glanced away uneasily when Charlie's gaze landed on him.

"Who's he?' Charlie asked. You glanced over at Trunks. "He the one carrying the engine.' Charlie eyed him before calling two of his crew to bring the engine from somewhere. They lugged the part in, and set it down between you and Charlie. "So it's all set?" You said bending down to look over the part.

Charlie let out a grunt. "You doubting me Wings?" You glanced up at him. "Never." You glanced over Trunks who held the case with the money. He handed it to Charlie. You got up and cracked your knuckles. "Lets go." You said to Trunks.

You pounded fists with the heavy set gangster one more time before you and Trunks heaved the engine part up. When you were outside again, Trunks carried the part by himself. You stared at him for a second before asking, "You on steroids or something?"

Trunks laughed. "Its not that heavy Shizen." You gave him a look before stuffing your hands in your pockets. You played with a cigar. The one you had been smoking before had to be stubbed out. Before you could light the new one, Trunks told you to stop.

You out the cigar in your mouth and reached for the lighter. "Don't tell me the same shit your mom told me." Trunks adjusted his hold on the engine and looked over at you. "Well whatever she told you is probably for the better." You scoffed and lit the cigar. Inhaling, you blow the smoke out in rings. A sudden cold wind caused goosebumps to appear.

Not wanting to get sick, you pulled the hood of your too-big sweatshirt up. The hood dunked your head, but you didn't mind. Your whole body felt warmer. "So who are the Skulls?" Trunks asked, trying to be polite and tried to start a conversation. You on the other hand, no interest. "The Skulls of 7th street is my gang." "And Void?" You made a few more smoke rings before you answered. "My gang leader."

Trunks nodded as to say, 'I see' and shifted his grip on the engine. You were going to walk back to the place where you met Trunks, and then you couldn't care from there. You were currently in the center of Halo City. It was 'The Territory' which meant no gang fights could start there. Why? You didn't know. It had always been like that. Run down apartments and store buildings were lined up against the cracked and uprooted sidewalks. Most of which were closed until the late hours of the night.

Road signs had spray paint on them, and junk lay like litter everywhere. But still, it was best and cleanest part of Halo. Well, you could see that, having to live in Halo most of your life. But Trunks, on the other hand couldn't. In fact, he couldn't help but think that everything about Halo looked like something when Androids 17 and 18 were evil.

Silence engulfed the both of you for a few more blocks; when you hissed to Trunks, "Get over here." You grabbed his arm and yanked him to side of that was away from the skid-marked streets. You were being followed. You could feel it. A few were people were walking around. Going into the stores, getting along with their normal lives. Nothing seemed to be abnormal.

Yet something was off. You slouched a little, your fingers poised to whip out Flash and Blaze. You had crossed the boarder, and it was 'legal' to have fights and shit. Trunks was just about to ask what you were doing when a sleek, sliver BMW (obviously stolen from somewhere) came rolling up. You skillfully pulled your guns, and the sight of them made Trunks uneasy.

_He_ wouldn't be affected by bullets or anything, but you on the other hand...the car drove up, and slowed down so that it was cruising along to your pace. The tinted window rolled down and you tensed up when you saw who it was. "Well if ain't Wings." A sly voice cooed. "Get lost Magic. No one's in the mood for your shit." You snarled. "Now don't be like that baby. You know you want me." came his reply.

That did it.

You whipped around and in that second had unlocked the safety on both of the guns. The car stopped when the driver realized that both of the barrels were aimed at his head. "Shut your fucking mouth. I've had it with your bullshit.' Magic was a pimp. A total, absolute, pimp. In fact, he had a girl sleeping in the passenger seat. Which was why he was probably hitting on you. She wouldn't know.

It was a known fact that he was like a friking playboy, but still, girls threw themselves at him, thinking they'd be the lucky one he'd hook up with. Magic had been hitting on you since the first time you met him. And that was maybe 2 years ago. It made you sick to your stomach.

"Now, now." Magic said. "No need for fowl language babe." Your finger wrapped around the trigger. "There's gunna be a new teardrop tattoo if you don't shut that trap." Magic killed the engine and slid out of the car. You didn't move from where you were standing. "You do know that were not in the Territory right?" You asked, while spinning the guns around your fingers.

Your fingers skillfully missed the from pulling the trigger, but if you wanted to, you could fire away. As if to prove this, your finger hit the trigger and it a bullet implanted itself about 3 inches away from Magic's foot.

He jumped out of the way, before edging closer. "You little sl-" He was cut off by a punch that knocked him back a few feet. Trunks was standing front of you, in a position that told you he was the one who punched Magic. "She said back off, so back off." His voice was icy. Magic wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth. His light blue eyes darted from you, poised with your guns to Trunks, who looked like he was about to kill him.

Backing off, Magic hissed, "Don't think I'll forget this Wings." You shot the space by his foot. Yelping, he jumped back into his car and sped off. You clicked the safety back on, and stuffed the guns back into your boots. Whipping around to face Trunks, you hissed, "What the fuck was that?" Trunks shrugged and went back to where he had placed the engine part.

"I should be asking you that. You nearly shot him!" You pulled the cigar out of your mouth and angrily stubbed it out with your foot. "Listen. You don't know what you've done." Trunks picked up the engine like it was on big deal and turned to look at you. "Magic knows people. They'll be knocking at your door before you can blink."

Trunks blinked for a second. He then burst out laughing. "Shizen you must be crazy if you think Im scared of freak like him." You shook your head and started to walk towards the opposite street. "Where are you going?" Trunks called. You didn't look back. "Home. You're back the place where I met up with you." Indeed you were. Trunks pushed off the ground and started to float above the ground. "Bye Shizen." You were about to answer when your realized that he was gone. With a confused look, you glanced around to see no one. If you had looked up, you would seen Trunks flying away.

~*~

A wild explosion rocked the city air on 15th street. It was only a few blocks away from the Territory, and some of the worst gang fights started up there. The windows of the old apartment buildings caved in and shattered. The falling pieces twinkled as they reflected the fire caused the rest of the poor car to blow up. The roof was sent sky high, before it came crashing below. The buildings had been deserted long ago. No one was willing to risk their lives in living on the lower levels.

Laughter filled the air as you ran to the street cheering at the sight of the destruction you caused. The others followed you whistling. Fang, hyped up on crack, stumbled next to you. "That one set the record! Did you see far it shot up?" his words were so slurred you could barely make them out. Void raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude... youre so stoned." The others were just admiring your pointless vandalism.

The streetlights were the only thing keeping the streets lit. It was late, and sun had gone down long ago. Mist was just rolling in, and gloomy, gray clouds hid the moon. Stars had long since abandoned the City, and there was always a sense of unease around the once great city of Halo. But it was nothing close to great now.

Unless you call gang fights every three seconds great, then yea.

As the fire crackled, a hush fell over your gang. Turning around, you narrowed your eyes. You fished our your guns the second you laid on Magic and his gang. "What do you know, he really won't let me forget it." You mumbled as your switched off the safety. Somky came up next to you and said, "Damn he looks mad. What'dya do Wings? Shoot him?"

You nodded warily as he pulled out his trusty cow-bar. He was wicked when it came to that thing. The other members of your gang pulled out their weapons as they came up, forming a line with Void in the middle. Magic's crew fell out behind him as he walked up.

"Told ya Wings." He hissed. You rolled your eyes slowly, as strong burning filled the pit of your stomach.

Your addiction to violence was coming into play, and you were more then happy to cave into it.

"Yo, it's Shizen to you fucker." You retorted. Magics looked turned angry. "Let's get this on!" someone shouted. Whose side it was didnt matter. The fight kicked off both of the gangs collided. And those who were innocent to fighting, to the violence, could hear the sad song of hate and loathing that washed over the city.

You dodged the punch of the guy you were fighting, and before he could blink, you had and fired a round of bullets into his leg. He screamed in pain and fell crippled to the ground. A burning look etched into your features as you watched him wither. You were about the finish him off when a sudden punch landed on the side of your face. You stumbled back, almost losing the tight-ass grip that you kept on the guns. With the hand that was holding Flash, you used the back of your wrist to wipe of the small trickle of blood.

"I told you I wouldn't forget!" Magic roared. He twirled a gun in his hand, and was about to shoot it at you, but when he looked up, he saw that you were gone. A cry. He looked up, and you came toppling on top of him, using Blaze to punch him in the face. You back flipped, and your boots sending him flying backwards right into the path of Cobra's attack.

"Son of bitch!" you cried when you noticed that Flash was out of bullets. You jammed it back into your boots, and held steady with Blaze. Sensing someone attacking you from behind, you ducked down on all fours, and extended your leg backwards, squarely kicking the gangster in the jaw. He stumbled back into a car, just as someone's stray bullets blew it up. A wicked laugh stumbled out of your lips.

From up above, on the roof of an apartment building, Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta watched the your gang and Magic's gang fighting. The group squinted as the fire from the blown up car came roaring up. "So this is what she does at night." Vegeta said with a thoughtful look. They had been watching you and your gang fight. Goku was just staring wide-eyed at the violence, and asked softy, "Does stuff like this all ways happen here?" Trunks nodded, feeling guilty.

Magic was, after all, getting back at you from what happened earlier. "Are you sure we can trust her Kakarot?" Vegeta contained to speak. Goten nodded, for once agreeing with the spiky haired man. "Just look at this." He pointed down to where one of Magic's lackeys punched out Fang, who was so high, he couldn't even fall down straight. Chalk let out a furious barrage of curses, and slammed a hunk of metal from the car into the lackey's side.

"These are her friends?" Vegeta asked Trunks. Trunks shrugged. "I guess." Goten let out a low whistle. "Remind me not to make her mad." "Shouldn't we do something?!" Trunks wondered out loud, as he watched you get kicked in the side and stumble backwards. Vegeta scoffed. "And do what boy?" Goten answered for him. "I don't know! Something! We can take of these losers on! We're Saiyans for crying out loud." Goku shook his head sadly. "This is something thats going to play out. But, I'm sure we could trust her. She's not that bad. She's just confused."

~*~

A wave of pain crashed onto you before you could even open your eyes. Hissing softly, you cracked your eyes open and slowly got up. You nearly fell off the couch you had been sleeping on. You had all crawled back to the hang out.

Holding your bruised arms and hands to your head, you mentally screamed at the pain that flooded your body. Glancing down, you noticed you were still in your blood-caked shirt and pants from the fight last night.

This is what you call an _overdose_ of pain.

As much as you craved a fight, last night wasjust last night. Looking around, you saw that your gang was still dead asleep, leaning against almost anything. They looked pretty bad, with their black and blues, but no one was seriously hurt. Magic and his crew on the other hand, well, lets just say Magic's days hitting you are done. For good.

Slowly getting onto your feet, you limped over to Void. He was leaning a wall, his arm draped over his body. His dark-skinned, rock hard abs rose and fell with his breathing. He, like the others, were still in the dirty clothes from yesterday. Bending down to his level, you gently shook him. His eyes snapped open, but chilled when he saw it was you. "I'm going home." You said. He nodded sleepily, and asked, "You good?" You nodded. "Then see ya soon." And with that, his eyes snapped shut.

When you finally reached your apartment building, you feel asleep on the couch. You couldn't even make it to your room. A few hours later, you were done bandaging your new bruises and cuts. You looked almost like a mummy, covered in band-aids and gauze. Despite the pain, you were going to ride your motorcycle to Bulma's house.

The blue-haired women said she was going to need your help installing the new engine part, since she had never worked such a thing. She was into high-class technology, and working with a little lower than perfect threw her off big time. It would be funny if you didn't have to all the work.

Bulma opened to the door while she was on the phone and stirring a pot of something that you guessed what was going to be her family's dinner. Ouch. Dinner. You haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. It was after smelling the cooking did you realize how hungry you were. Toughing it out, you walked to the back where the time machine lay. Sighing, you grabbed the latter and began your work.

_Now that don't kill me, Can only make me stronger, I need you to hurry up now Cause I can't wait much longer, I know I got to be right now, Cause I cant get much wronger, Man i've been waitin' all night now, That's how long i've been on ya _

The rap music pulsed through out room and mixed with the sounds of the electric screwdriver. It helped drive out the sounds that were emitting from the dinning room. Goku, Chichi, and everyone else had come over for dinner, and a random get together. The laughter and clicking of utensils reached the back of the room, where you were working. Keeping the music blasting stopped you from wishing you were with them. It brought painful memories of your past.

Memories of lonely nights eating little food in the empty house. Your father had left the family to marry some stripper off the streets, your mother was constantly working, or abusing you, and your perfect, older sister was always with her friends. You would eat your food, pretending you had a real family. You know, the prefect one where there would be laughing and smiling. You could tell your parents about your day, and they would tell you about theirs.

_"And how was your day honey?" Your fantasy mother would ask you. "Perfect! I got a 100 on my math test mommy!" You would answer happily. Your mother would give you a big hug and say, "I'm so proud of you Shizen!"_ You had always longed for that kind of family bonding. And when you met the Skulls, it was like your dream had come true.

You hooked in a wire into a control that connected to one of main controls. The wires gave off a small spark when the jointed and you then closed the cover. You then had to twist in an awkward position to screw the bolts in. Hissing in pain, you quickly screwed the bolts in and stood up. You leaned against the panels and gasped for breath. Your body was screaming in pain as the position pulled on sore spots. "That was the worst fight ever." You mumbled as you wiped oil and sweat off your forehead.

_Lets get lost tonight, You could be my black Kate moss tonight, Play secretary Im the boss tonight, And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?_

A few minutes later, the music faded as you were hammering another part into the panel. "Shizen?" Trunks called. You got onto your busied knees and looked down. A hammer was in your left hand and the wires were in your other. "Do you want anything? You've been working for almost 3 hours." You could use something in fact. "Yea, ya got any beer?" You called. Trunks frowned at that, but you didn't notice. "Yea nice beer would hit the spot."

"We don't have beer, but we've got soda." He said stiffly. You shrugged and climbed down the ladder slowly. Your body was still aching from the fight and all the work you had done. "Whatever. I'll take anything that's got caffeine in it." Trunks nodded and suddenly noticed your wrapped up wounds. Some of them had bright red spots from when the blood soaked through. Guilt stabbed him as he played dumb, "Whats with the band-aids?"

You smirked. "Just another gang fight. You remember Magic right?" Trunks gulped and nodded. "Well, he won't be knockin on yo door, so can sleep tonight all right?" Trunks lead to the kitchen, but you had to pass the living room to get there. Apparently dinner was over and everyone was in there.

The little kids were on the floor, playing cards, while their parents sat talking and joking. You were this close to shooting Trunks with Blaze or Flash when he decided to re-introduce you everyone. "Hey you guys all remember Shizen right?" He said. Something about his tone seemed off, and the air around everyone was thick when they mumbled 'hello.'

You stopped the confusion from showing in your eyes, as you gave them all a two-finger salute. "How's the capsule coming along?" Chichi asked you politely, though something in her voice was wrong. Narrowing your eyes at this you said, "Just fine. It should be done by tomorrow." That seemed to surprise them. "You're almost done!?" Gohan asked from the chair by the window. Your gray eyes were still narrowed as you said, "Yea. What's this thing for anyway? It's not everyday I get a request to fix a time-capsule."

Bluma gave a forced chuckle as she said, "It's just something that I wanted to get fixed." She gestured to her broken arm. "With this cast, I never would have been able to do it." She was avoiding your question. You could also feel everyone's gaze on your wounds. "I'll come back tomorrow. I'm done for today." You said stiffly.

They gave you a wave goodbye and the thickness of the air seemed to blow away as Trunks led you to the kitchen. Finishing the soda in about 3 seconds, you crushed the can with an inch of effort. You threw it out and walked away to leave. Trunks shook his purple hair out his eyes. He knew you had felt the other's unease. They had found out the fight and how you really were. He sighed as the door slammed shut.

He collapsed onto a chair and leaned against table. You had been driving him crazy. Trunks wasn't someone who discriminated, but it was because he hadn't really seen what the tough life was. I mean sure, he had fought against aliens and saved the world numerous times along with his friends and family, but there was a gap between every episode in his life. You on the other hand had to fight like last night almost everyday. _And you enjoyed it._

He closed his eyes and sighed. Every since he had met you in the tournament, everyone had been on their toes, ready to push you off the cliff the second they met a flaw. And they did find a fault. And he, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta had found the hard way. But still, you didn't seem all that bad...just lost and confused as Goku had said. You were always in a trance and or daze when he came to you. Away in your own thoughts, and a sad expression seemed to cover your face. What kind of life could have forced someone with your talents into a life like the one in Halo City?

When you finally reached home, you changed your bandages and clothes, and went straight to work at Club Dawn. Things in your life were always so hard. It had been ever since you left the hell house you called home. You dropped out of school a few weeks after you turned 16. You had been apart of Skulls since you were 13. After reaching Club Dawn, you sucked it up, and played bartender.

Watching the clubbers party the night away, your mind flowed back to when you had caught up were with the Vegeta and everyone. Why did they need the time capsule? Who fucking builds a time capsule in the first place?! Then your mind flashed back to the tournament. Your body remembered the anger you felt when you realized that Vegeta's hair and eyes hadn't changed, and that he hadnt been taken you seriously until you took the extra weight off. How fast and strong he had been. They all had been like that. Goten, Goku, even Trunks.

Was it like some kind of fucked up mutation in their body? You wondered how they could change like that and how they could become so strong like that. And then you remembered Cell. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Theyre aliens?! (Night: Cell isn't an alien-he was an android, but most people think he was an alien.) Your eyes widened and you slammed your hands down on the counter in pure shock. The people drinking looked at you. Your mind whirled with thoughts.

Was that why they need a capsule? Cause they wanted to back their alien time or whatever? "Holy shit." You gasped. But then reality sunk in and you nearly slapped yourself for thinking of something that dumb. "Can I get a Suicide?" A girl ordered. You nodded and started making the alcoholic drink. Handing it to her, she slapped down a 20-dollar bill. You put into the cash register and gave the girl her change.

You played with your dog tags and figured that something weird was defiantly going on. And the gangster blood inside you caused a rush of excitement to find out what it was.

_No matter what happened._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the Skulls of 7th street could be found in Ed's. Ed's was one of the many tattoo parlors in Halo. Chalk was getting his first teardrop tattoo. Sure he had other tattoos, but not a teardrop. Apparently it was his stray bullets that had caused the car to blow up.

Watching the burly man drag a needle around on Chalk's pasty-white skin, you didn't know whether or not you were happy. I mean, Chalk's like an official gangster now that he's getting his teardrop, but then again, it means he's a killer. _Just like everyone else in Halo._

Filching, you traced your own two tattoos. You had gotten them about 6 months after leaving home. The first person you had ever killed was this thug who nearly killed Void in a gang fight. Flash had just exploded in your hands, while chaos rang in the street. The next was the man who nearly tried to rape you on the streets when you were walking home from the mechanic shop where you worked at.

Void had taken one look at you and took you to get your tattoo. Black indicates one murder, red is each teardrop represents 2. So, people have an option of getting two black ones or one red one. Void had 2 red ones.

After Chalk had gotten his tattoo; the man gave him an icepack to keep the swelling down. Smoky half-heartedly punched him telling him to suck it up and throw the ice away. Chalk shoved his arm away and laughed, "Ah hell no man. This fucking kills!" You pointed a finger at him and hissed, "Chicken." Chalk childishly stuck his tongue out at you and said, "Aw shut it Wings, you said the same shit when you got your moon tattoo." You were about to response when Void cut in for you.

"Wing's moon is ten times bigger than your wimpy teardrop." You smirked at Chalk as he gave you and Void a mock glare. Fang jumped on Spike's back and said, "Spike's paying for lunch. Let's go!" Spike whipped around to punch Fang, but the sharp-toothed boy ducked and slipped around him. Spike growled as he jumped for Fang, but Fang ducked again and stalked behind the Smoky.

Void laughed as Smoky turned to punch Fang, who, once again, ducked. He hid behind you as he stole the cigar out of your mouth. "Babe, be a dear and take care of them for me alrite?" You raised an eyebrow and stole the cigar from out of his mouth. "What'da just call me?" You turned your body so that you were facing him full front.

Your gray eyes were steely, and they hid the amusement behind it. You pushed the sleeves of your sweatshirt up and took a threatening step forward. The others howled as a fight stirred up. They wanted to see who would win. Fang feverously took a step back. "Come on Wings, you know you want Spike to pay." You paused, a fist raised up. Blinking you said, "Hey. You're right. I _do_ want him to pay." Whipping around, you disappeared and reappeared behind Spike. Stealing his wallet, you walked out the front door without before the others could blink. Inside, the others were wondering what just had happened.

As your boots hit the ground beneath you, and the shouts of your gang behind you, you couldn't help but think that this was your perfect family. Sure you didn't have a real house, parents, and all of that other shit, but it was still something you never thought you could have when you were little.

Later that day, you were back inside the time capsule, and ready to figure out why Bulma and the others needed a time capsule so badly. You finished the part of installing the new engine, washed it, and repainted it. And that took another 3 freaking hours. But now, all you needed to do was program the engine into the computer so that way it would work without any problems. You fingers danced across the keyboard of the computer and your eyes narrowed in concentration.

After a while, the program was set and everything was going to work fine. It's just that you couldn't find any file or info on why they needed it. The time capsule was set to go back and forth along any time stream and such, but you couldn't find any reason for it. You eyes narrowed as you x-ed out another file. Whatever. If these people were aliens set out to destroy the world, you were going to blame it on the government. You just wanted to get paid so you could get back to your gang. It didn't matter anymore.

You walked back to the time capsule. Staring at it, you felt someone behind and whirled around on your heel. Gray met blue as you found yourself looking at Trunks. Who was looking at you. For a heartbeat, you couldn't move, and it stunned you. "Are you finished with it?" he asked. You gazed back at your handy-work and simply nodded.

"You don't know how much you just helped the world." Trunks stated. You raised an eyebrow. "Helped?" Trunks nodded and looked back at you. His eyes lingered on the new scars that littered your arms. He didn't ever recall seeing you cringe or tear up at the pain. Even during the fight. "This time capsule is meant to help and save the world. My mom's the only one out of us who knows how to use this thing. But since she broke her arm, we needed someone we could trust to fix this thing."

To his surprise, you snorted a laugh. "Dude, I'll be honest. At first I did care about why you needed this thing, but now I just want my money and to get out of here." Trunks looked at you with wide eyes as you continued. You shoved your hands into your pockets, and walked around the machine. "If you guys honestly think that building a time capsule is gunna save the world, be my guest," you turned your icy gaze on him, "but if you're lying, and I get blamed for this, I'm gunna shoot your ass, and everyone else's, to Mars. Get it?"

Trunks glared and before you could blink, he was holding you by the collar and his face towered over yours. "You're one of the worst gangsters around here." He seethed, "and yet we still trusted you to fix this time capsule. Don't push it." Your eyes widened for a split second before they took on a smug look. "Well thanks for the compliment." A small smirk graced your lips. "Being the worst is a good thing in Halo." Trunks glared one last time before it softened. He let go with a sigh. You dusted yourself off and stood at your full height. "Listen up. The only reason why that thing was fixed in 3 days or so, was cause I was bored." You said. Trunks's angry look turned to one of a mild surprise.

You walked up to him and shoved your pointer finger at him. "That's right, homie. Cause I was _fucking bored_. If I hadn't shown up, this thing would have taken days, maybe weeks to fix. Go ask mommy dearest that. Trunks ran a hand through his light purple hair. He was regretting that he lost his cool. But it's just that you made him so...tense. It was like he wanted to be approved by you or something. "Now if you'd hurry up and-"

You never got to finish. Bulla burst into the room and looked around frantically. When she spotted Trunks, she ran over and jumped on him. Tears were streaming down her 5-year-old face and she was heaving sobs. Trunks instantly went into panic-mode. "Bulla wants wrong?" Bulla looked up at him. "Daddy and Uncle Goku are fighting a monster!" She cried.

Trunks carefully placed Bulla down and turned to you. "Take care of her." He said. But before you could answer, Trunk's hair and eyes changed. He then took to the sky, and flew out of the room. "That's just like at the tournament!" you cried after him. Taking Bulla's hand, you raced of the room. You opened all the doors until you found a bedroom. Running into it with Bulla, you said to the girl, "Stay here and hide okay? Make sure ya stay 'way from the windows all right?" She nodded and ran under the bed.

Whipping out Flash and Blaze, you ran out of the room. A second later, you heard a huge noise of something falling to the ground, and a few shouts. Running to where the sound was coming from, you unlocked the safety off your guns and loaded them. You burst outside just in time to see Trunks through a punch into the most hideous thing you had ever seen.

It had slimy, dark purple scales, beady yellow eyes, huge claws, and a razor edge tail. Its body was massive as it rose to hackles. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." You muttered as you watched Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks fight the monster. Goku released an energy bomb that it square in the chest. But as it fell, the monster's tail slammed into Vegeta and he came flying towards you. You dropped the guns and caught him. Both of you went crashing backwards, but you dug your heels into to stop yourself. After you came back to your senses, you opened your eyes to see Vegeta staring at you.

"What are you doing here?!" He hollered, "Are you mad?!" You got up and dusted yourself off. "Not really." You looked up and gave him a wicked grin. "Well...maybe juss a little." You ran off to where you had dropped your guns. The monster's claws came crashing down, but you rolled down, grabbed your guns, and jumped as high as you could out of the way. The claws came down and the ground caved under its weight. But you were safely away.

You cracked your neck, and pointed your guns at it. Taking aim, you fired them both into the monsters eyes. The monster roared in pain, and trashed around violently. Trunks and Goku held it down as you fired more rounds into it. Vegeta was throwing energy bombs at it, and it finally died. Panting, you blew the smoke off the barrels and walked up to the dead beast. "What the fuck is that thing?" You said, poking it. The others didn't answer but kept on staring at you. Getting slightly ticked off, you hissed, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

That shook them out of their daze. Goku was the first one to talk. "That was an amazing jump Shizen! It was like you were flying!" You gave them a narrowed-eyed look. "Why do ya think ma gang name's Wings?" But before they could answer, you were bombarding them with questions. "And speaking of flying, how the hell can you guys fly? And the fuck is _thing??_ What the hell aren't you telling me?"

Trunks placed a hand your shoulder and told you to clam down. You stopped talking and focused on his had that was on your shoulder. It was warm. It felt good against your cold body. "You know how I told you that you were helping to save the world?" He said. You nodded. "Well, it's these things that were saving it from." You looked over at the beast. Goku cut in by telling you how these monsters were created from a messed up scientist named Dr. Gero, and how they need to use the time capsule to go back in time so he couldn't release the monsters. It was like trying to stop the androids again.

Only much, much, more worse.

"Oh." You said. Trunks nodded and said, "Now do you that we're good guys?" You shrugged and pointed Blaze towards Goku. "Yo, you still didn't tell me how you guys can fly and all that jazz." They gave each other uneasy looks as you sat down on the ground. "I ain't moving from here 'til I get some answers." Trunks sighed and told the others to go inside. "I'll tell her." They just shrugged and turned to go inside. "Bulla's in a bedroom by the way." You called.

~*~

You left the mechanic shop and ran to your Lexus. Ever since that day after the tournament, you'd been using your stolen Lexus to get around. The motorcycle was pretty much collecting dust. You hadn't seen Trunks or any of the others since that day with the monster cause there wasn't any need to. It's not like you were close to them or anything. You had just fixed their machine, and that was that. Oh, and learn that their family was from a destroyed planet.

Or so that's what you wanted to think. Sighing, you got into the leather seat and blasted the radio. Glaring at everything, you rode to Club Dawn. You shoved your way through the dancers and pushed behind the counter. Not even a second later, you were bombarded with orders. You cracked your fingers and set to work. The air was pulsing with a beat. The music was deep with heavy subs, and the strobe lights glittered on the glow-in-the dark-stars. As you were in the middle of making a Shirley Temple, a familiar voice said, "Can I get a Jack on Rocks?"

You turned around to see Goten. His eyes widened when he saw you. "Shizen?" he called over the blaring music. "What are you doing here?" You raised the Shirley Temple before you slid it to the girl who ordered it. "I'm working." You said flatly. You walked over to him and said, "What the hell you doing here? You're not old enough for this place." Goten shrugged sheepishly and said, "Trunks dragged me here." That caused you to raise an eyebrow. "He's not old enough either." Goten shot back by saying, "You're not old enough to work here either." You just shrugged. "This is Halo, dumbass. No one cares about rules."

Just then, Trunks shoved his way towards you. He gave you the same response that Goten did. You just shook your head and began making Goten's order. Giving it to him you said, "If your mom finds out I gave you alcohol, she's gunna kill me." Goten just laughed it off and went back to partying. But Trunks on the other hand sat down on one of the high stools.

"So what's up?" he called over the piercing techno music. You just rolled your eyes. Why was this guy so persistent on talking to you?! Sighing, you said to him "Nothing, nothing at all." Trunks tilted his head, causing his bangs to fall into his perfect eyes. Your eyes widened slightly. _Perfect eyes??_ You shook your head to get rid of the thought. "So did you save the world or whatever?" you asked as you pushed a drink towards a burly man. Trunks nodded, a grin breaking over his face. "It's done. Those monsters won't be bugging anyone." You nodded to tell him that you heard him.

Trunks waved goodbye to you, before pushing his way to find Goten. You ran a hand through your short black and sliver hair as you fixed yourself a drink. A craving stormed through your body as your fingers inched into the pockets of your camo-pants. They pulled out a bag of Ecstasy pills. You stared at it for a second before shrugging and throwing 2 of them into the drink. They dissolved instantly, creating the ideal poison. A slow smirk slugged onto your lips as you chugged down the drink.

The alcohol flooded through your body, washing in your veins like a wave. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you waited for Smoky to get there. A few seconds after he showed up did the Ecstasy kick in. Smoky took one look at you before breaking out into a laugh. "You took some Tabs didn't you?" You looked at him with squinted eyes. The hallucinations were taking its turn.

But it felt so right. Oh so right. The pills made you so much more alive. Ecstasy was your wonder drug. Smoky took over the bartender job, while you pushed your way into the crowd. Dawn was packed with gangster from different streets and many more other people. It felt good to be other people who were hyped on drugs too. At one point, you were knocked back into someone. He whipped around to tell you to shove off, but when he saw it was you it, he stopped. "Shizen?"

You knew someone had called your name, but drugs had complete control of your brain. Whipping around, you gave Trunks a smirk. "sup?" your words were slurred. Trunks went wide-eyed as he caught you from falling. Goten walked up to next to him and asked, "What's up with her?" Trunks pulled you to your feet as you were shaking your head. A cloud has settled over your body as you felt someone help you to your feet. "I think she's high." A voice said, but it was to far away.

You couldn't care though. You were feeling warm and happy, unlike every day that you weren't on drugs. "Get your hands off of her!" a loud voice said into your ear. Wincing, you turned took your clouded eyes to face Smoky. He was hold your arm protectively, and glaring at Trunks and Goten. An angry cigar was in his mouth. He yanked it out, and snarled, "Keep your fucking hands off Wings."

Trunks and Goten backed off by saying they were only helping, but Smoky wouldn't hear of it. The warm fuzzy feeling was going away, and it left you feeling a bit clearer. You got enough sense to cut in by saying, "Yo Smoky, they're chill okay?" Smoky looked over at you and then the two sayians. You shook your head and got of out of Smoky's hold on your arm. Taking a deep breath, you narrowed your eyes to help you focus.

Trunks gave you a concerned look. "Are you going to be all right Shizen?" He asked. You gave a wave of your hand. "Just fine." Your voice slurred again. Smoky rolled his eyes and said, "Yup she did take Ecstasy...again" Goten gave you a look of shock. "You're on drugs?!" You gave him a grin and at the exact second, a red strobe light hit your teeth making it look like you had blood on them. Shivers ran down their backs as the music switched to a heavy metal beat and caused a huge cheer from the clubbers.

Smoky, who was satisfied with the fact that Trunks and Goten weren't going to do anything, left back to the bar. The three of you stood awkwardly, and it didn't help that your body craved more drugs. You pulled out a box of cigarettes and a book of matches. Leaning backwards, you avoided getting hit by a dancer's elbow. Aha, even if you were high, your body was still alert and fast with its reflexes. But just before you could light the cigg, Trunks pulled it out of your mouth and then took the matches away. "Hey that's mine!" you cried, trying to get it back.

Trunks flashed you an angry look. "Shizen! You're already high and drunk! You don't need more of this crap!" You stood on your tippy-toes and tried to get it back from him. If you weren't high or anything, you would have long since punched him or kicked him for even thinking about doing something like this. But right now, all you wanted was more. More poison.

So reaching up higher, you whined, "Give my ciggy you dumbshit! It makes me happy!" Trunks leaned out of your reach and passed it to Goten. "It's fake happiness Shizen, you know that!" You glared at him through half-lidded eyes. "Why do you think I take ecstasy?" You hissed through your teeth. The half-blood looked over at you. You rolled your eyes and started to walk away when it hit you. You looked over you shoulder and said,

"Oh what the hell do you know? You're juss some rich boy who gets what he wants off mommys money. You don't know the first thing about survival of da fittest. There's so much shit going around that it would blow your mind." You whirled around on your heel and jabbed your finger into his chest. Dancers pushed you to the edge of the dance floor so that you wouldn't get in their way. The lights were going mad, throwing different colors onto the black walls.

"I don't what it means to feel anymore. These fucking drugs give me that! Getting into fights, seeing someone's blood on the concrete, _my gang_ is what I find happiness in." a cruel grin flooded your lips. You thought you were giving a great speech. Too bad that your words were so slurred. "You'll never know what it's like."

And to your surprise, Trunks grabbed your collar. Goten grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down, but Trunks didnt let go. "You're right." His blue eyes were icy, and you couldn't help but stare into them. Your mind was hazy from the pills, alcohol, the thriving club, and such. But still, looking into his eyes, you couldn't feel any of that.

"You're right, I dont know what its like to feel numb. To have to rely on someone else's pain to feel something. It doesn't make sense to me. But I do know this. You can change." You shook your head and cast your eyes down. "It's too late." You shoved away from him and walked out of the club.

You stopped walking when you hit the edge of the roof on the building. Hanging over the edge of 2 story building stopped giving you a thrill years ago. The cold wind caused your short hair to fly out behind, and raise goosebumps on your skin. Your eyes were tired, like you had stayed up for few nights. A gang fight was raging below you. It was the gang of 8th street and 4th street. The freezing air had cleared you mind of the last remaining affects of the drugs and alcohol.

You were reaching for a lighter to light the cigar in your mouth, but Trunks voice flashed in your mind. Heaving a sigh, you threw the cigar down and watched it hit a gangster girl in the head as she got knocked back by the blow of a chain. You hugged yourself as if to keep yourself warm, but it honestly didn't matter anymore.

You couldn't remember feeling this low since you had run away from home. For some reason, Trunks's words cut through you. Shaper than a wound. _You can change._ The day would never come. You were wrapped up in the siren song of the streets of Halo City. Something warm dropped on top of you. "You is gunna get so sick sitting up here Wings." Void plopped down next to you.

A cigar was in your leader's mouth as he pulled it out and blew smoke rings into your face. You wrinkled your nose as your body took it in. Shrugging into the coat that he dropped on you, you pulled your knees closer to you. "How'd ya know I was up here?" you asked silently. "Lucky guess." You nodded and turned your attention back on the fight blew you.

A guy fell on the road from a monster punch. Void made a mock face and said, "Oh-ho. That's gotta hurt. 15 bucks on 4th street. You?" "Don't care." Void poked you with his cigar. It left a little burn on your finger but it didn't hurt at all. "Yes you do." "Fine Boss...my money's on 8th." Void smirked at you before looking over the fight. A light conversation dropped on you as Void handed over the money when the fight was over. "That's what I get for betting with you. I'm gunna go." You gave him his coat back, but he said, "Nahh you keep it for now." You gave him a smirk as he left to head down the stairs. After a few moments, you got another visitor.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Trunks said. You just shrugged and got up. But dizziness washed over you. Trunks caught you again, and helped you to your feet. "Ma bad." You said, narrowing you eyes to wash away the feeling. Trunks didn't let go of you though. "You're not going back like this." He said, a stern tone creeping into his voice. You shoved him off and said, "I'm fine." But as you took a step forwards, you fell back into his arms. "Void told me to walk you home." He said.

You looked at him with a surprised look. "Boss told you to whaa?" Trunks smiled a slow smile. "He told me to walk you home. Well. I'm going to fly anyway." You nodded your head, too tired to fight. You hopped onto his back and it felt so strange. You had never gotten a piggy-back ride before. Hell, you hadnt gotten anything until you came to the Skulls. You wrapped your arms around the sayian's neck and rested your chin on his shoulder. Though you couldnt see it, the smile on Trunks's features grew bigger.

As you told Trunks where your apartment was, it occurred to you that you had been getting soft lately. You hadn't done much vandalism since the time when Trunks told about his family and about Goten's family. Feeling really weak and un-gangster ish you opened the door to your apartment. Trunks stood at the doorway as you stumbled to find the lights. "Well don't just stand there like a dumbass. Get in." you called from the kitchen.

Trunks walked into your apartment like there were booby traps set up. He closed the door behind him and took a look at the clock that hung from a side wall. 11:45 PM. It was getting late. You dug through your fridge for something to drink. Throwing the purple haired boy a coke, you pulled a water bottle for yourself.

You kicked off your worn boots and they clattered to the ground. Trunks caught the coke and sat down on the couch. Looking over the boots he said, "Are those the ones that weight 60 pounds?" You nodded as you collapsed next to him. "No wonder you weighed so much." You turned to tell him off, but stopped when you saw the smile on his face. It looked...nice on him.

Shaking you head to clear that thought, you said, "Those babies cost me a load of money. But they is so worth it." Trunks nodded and took a sip of his coke. Your apartment was semi-messy. You hadn't been home in while. You mostly had been crashing at the hangout. You and Trunks sat there until he said, "I'd better go. The others are probably wondering where I went." You nodded and got with him.

As he was walking out the door, you stopped him. Feeling like someone was possessing you, you said, "Yo Trunks." He turned to give you his full attention. That unnerved you. No one wanted your attention before. "Ma bad that I lost ma chill." Trunks smiled and said, "It's no problem Shizen." He turned to leave but you stopped him again. "And thanks for catching me." Before you knew what was happening, you being pulled into a hug. Feeling your body go tense, your body waited for the bone-crushing beating that would follow it.

But after a second you realized that it was only your mother who would that, and not Trunks. Trunks pulled away and said, "Damn, you act like you've never been hugged before." You pulled away completely embarrassed and hissed, "That's cause I've never been hugged before. Now night homie." And with that you slammed the door in his face.

Trunks stood there staring at your door before. _Never been hugged before?_ he wondered. Was that even possible? He walked out of the building and took to the sky. A distant explosion was the last thing on his mind as he flew home. "Just what kind of person hasn't gotten a hug before?" he muttered to himself.

And then it hit him like a punch to face. It hit that people in Halo City weren't just deprived of shelter, money, and things like that. But they were deprived of the most human needs like love, and warmth. _I dont know what it means to feel anymore._ Trunks was determined to give all of the things that you had never gotten before. Even if the shock kills you.

Next One's The Last One Guys =O


	6. Chapter 6

"What the heck has gotten into Wings?: Fang asked as he watch you explode a mini van. The monstrous explosion rocked the entire street as they watched the flames dance. Glass shattered and the streetlights went out. Tumbling mist rolled in soon after and it hid the moons eerie glow. "She's been so violent lately. It's kinda creepy." Spike added as he held a spray-paint can. He had been doing 'art' along the walls of the city. Void nodded as he lit a cigar. "I would be proud. But this is like da 3rd car."

You stood watching the flames smolder. _You can change._ Trunks's voice burned in your mind as your narrow gray eyes walked away from the chaos behind you. After that day where Trunks had dropped you off at your apartment, you had been causing the most destruction that Halo had ever seen. Your blood was full of extra violence was pleading to be released, but you done all the madness you could think of. You didn't want to change...did you?

You didn't know what had gotten into you. You hated that weak feeling that had come over you when Trunks was with you. It made you oh so grossed out. But yet, at the back of your mind, you couldn't help but crave it. The thrill of wanting to show someone that you weren't all fire and steel was itching in the back of your mind. You thought you were going to die of the conflicting thoughts.

Letting out a furious growl, you slammed your fist into a wall of a store. The cement caved into a hole and your left fist was now dripping crimson blood. You stared at your hand as you blinked at it. The pain was engulfing your body, yet in some odd way, it was soothing. "Wings are you fucking insane!?" Smoky yelled as he ran up to with the others. You blinked at him with confused eyes.

"What?" you asked, "It feels good." Chalk shook his head. "What the hell you been somkin?" You looked and laughed. "Not somkin-drinking. DMX is good yo." The pasty-skinned boy whacked his forehead. "That's it Wings. You in lockdown." Void said. He swept you off you feet and threw you over his shoulder like a rag doll. You couldn't believe it. "You've got to be fucking kiddin me." you said, craning your neck so that you were staring at his Void's semi-bald head. It was crisscrossed with tattoos.

He began walking back to the hang out. "Nope. You's done with your gang days. Well, for maybe fo' a day or so. You'll blow the city if we keep you out." You growled again, and Cobra tugged your hair. "Don't even think about messin with Boss Wings." You glared at him wrathfully; your eyes held a killer look that made Cobra raise an eyebrow.

Void dumped you into the hang out. The gang had added a few things since you had been there. Posters of musicians, actors, sports players, etc dating back from the 70's were held up by back of the shop. Every free inch was covered in graffiti and drawers and tables were filled with stolen, brand new, tools. The cars were hidden under blue and black tarps. The place was dimly lit and music was once again blaring thanks for Cobra.

Your leader carried until he dropped you onto the hood of your Lexus. "Wings," he said in a scornful voice of a judge, "you're under a 3 day banishment from Halo." You blinked once, twice, three times before you broke out a fit of harsh laughter. "That's gotta be the most _bullshit_ thing I have ever heard in ma life." Void gave you a hard look. His voice dropped down to a whisper, and you strained your ears to listen over the blaring rock music. "Something's been up with you ever since that day I told dat rich boy to take you's home. You betta get things straight Wings. You's a mess." Void's coal black eyes had taken the look of his name. They were empty, as was the expression on his face. It didn't show that he was angry with you, concerned, no shit at all. "I cares bout Wings. You's like ma sister."

You glared into his eyes, but after a while, your looked assured and you sighed. "Fine. Ya win." You got up and pulled the keys out of Void's pockets. "It's like I'm fucking grounded or some shit." You revved the engine and honked the horn. Fang punched a large button on the side of the large garage doors. They rumbled as they rose up. The others hooted and laughed goodbye. You gave them a nasty smirk, flipped them off, and drove straight of the garage.

After work, you had gone to a park that was somewhere around Trunk's town. You were wearing a ghetto looking, tan, sweatshirt. Along with your baggy cargo pants, signature black boots, huge hoop earrings and dog tags, you looked straight of the hood. Your left hand was wrapped in bloody bandages. You took a long drag out of your cigarette and puffed it out along with your breath. It had snowed the other day, and everything was covered in a soft layer of snow.

You hated it.

You hated the peace and quite, you hated the little kids that were having snow ball fights, the dirty looks from the parents at you, the way the sun was hidden behind clouds, the warm, random wings. EVERYTHING. You picked up a rock and angrily threw it out into the pond. It was the second day of your "banishment" and you had been doing nothing but thinking. You couldn't figure out these stupid emotions. You couldn't quite place it, but you knew you had felt this way before. But it wasn't coming to you.

You picked up another rock and hurled in into the lake. You took another drag and nearly sucked the cigarette dry. Even with these conflicting thoughts, your face didnt show any emotions. You never once dropped your cold appearance and let anyone get an idea of what was going through your head. It was your actions that gave everything away.

When you were little, you used to live in a town that wasn't rich, but wasnt dirt poor either. Your family had finical troubles all the times, and your parents could have died in the gutter before you gave them a second thought. When you were little, you thought that Halo was the worst place anyone could ever end up. It was like a living jail. But still, you had this nagging thought that you were going to end up there. When you were little, you used to believe in love.

Love. Love. _Love?!_ Your eyes winded with a horrified look, and you dropped the cigarette as you realized that it was indeed love. You hadn't-no-even thought about love or warmth since you had moved out from your first home. You stared at for a second longer and whirled around to crash into someone. Your mouth opened to tell them to fuck off when you saw who it was. Trunks. The lavender-haired boy was wearing a under-amour shirt under a fit white tee-shirt. He hand on black pants and brown boots.

He too, looked liked he was going to yell when he noticed it was you. "You were just smoking weren't you?" was the first thing he said to you as he looked down. Your face must have the horrified, surprised look because his look changed to one of concern. "What's wrong Shizen?" he asked in a soft voice.

Your memories broke free of their containment and you flinched as he reached out to touch you. Your mother, father, sister, the thrill of getting in to fights when you were 6, everything that you hidden away in your past came tumbling out. It was like watching a slideshow as you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You didnt want to remember this. You wanted everything to be the way it was before. Hanging out with your gang, working in a mech. shop, doing drugs, gang fights were all the things you wanted to do.

It had been like this for almost 6 years now. How could one person change all of that? How can one person make you remember things from so long ago? How could he make you remember the things that been buried so dead?

"Shizen?" Trunk's voice called you out of your thoughts. Your eyes met him and they changed back to their same normal state. Cold and harsh. "I can't change." You told him firmly. "It's too late." You pushed past him and ran back to where you had parked your car. You could here Trunks calling you, but you didn't look back. You had never looked back. And you weren't going to start. But Trunks wasn't going to let you that easily. He ran after you and got a hold you on. Your dog tags jingled as he turned you around.

You glanced down at his arm as a sudden memory boiled up in your veins. _"What's wrong Shizen?" Your sister asked you as you ran up the stairs. Your 6-year-old arms were growing black and blues as you shook your head and looked down. Your black and silver bangs covered your eyes. "N-nothing." And pushed past her. But your sister wasn't going to let you go that easily. She had the same gray eyes you did, and they were narrowed. "You made mom mad again didn't you!" she screamed. You shook your head and kept looking down. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you go one day without getting into a fight at school?" she grabbed your arm, making you wince. You looked up. Your eyes were cold and mean. "Get off of me." You took your other arm and karate chopped the arm that was holding onto you. Your sister let go in a shriek of pain, and you ran for the front door. You spent that night in the park._

This time though, you didn't karate chop anyone's arm. You just stared at it as if it had grown another limb. "What the hell is going on with you?" You looked down at the ground with a look he couldn't place. Trunks could see the thoughts clicking in your head as you slowly opened your mouth to talk. "How do you feel when someone close to you dies?" You asked still looking at the ground.

Your eyes were narrowed with thoughts as Trunks gave you a confused look. He didn't know where you going with this, so he gave an answer slowly. "It's devastating. It hurts really badly and you feel like a part of you is missing." You continued in zombie-like voice. "Can you imagine living like that since the day you could walk?" Trunks's mind tried to create the feeling of when he saw everyone fighting against Buu when he was younger. He shivered and couldn't possibly believe the feeling.

You looked up just as snow started to fall. "It's how I felt until I met the Skulls." You looked back at him. "See why I can't change? The gang's all I got in this fucked up world." Trunks looked at you with the most pitiful look. It sparked up your veins and you glared at him. "Keep your shitty pity to yo slef. I don't need it, and neva will. Got it?" you stormed away leaving Trunks in a daze. "Love." You snorted. "What gangsta needs it?"

~*~

He returned to his home that day to find Bulma and Bulla in the living room watching T.V and huddled together under some fuzzy blankets. He walked in and Bulma gave him a warm smile. "Hey honey. Have a nice walk?" Trunks sighed and fell into a couch. "Could've been better." He grumbled.

Bulla, who noticed that something was upsetting her older brother, pulled out from her spot and ran over to Trunks. She gave him a hug and said, "Don't worry. Be happy!" Trunks grinned and pulled Bulla into his lap and gave her a hug. "Thanks Bulla" And as he wrapped his strong around her, he felt a protective feeling wash over him. He wouldn't let anything happen to little sister.

Bulma laughed and said, "Aw, that's so cute!" And then Vegeta walked in, looking like hell. Bulma turned to face him and asked, "Where were you?" Vegeta shook his head and sat down beside her. "Where do you think woman? In the gravity room." Bulma shrugged and turned her eyes back to the T.V.

Trunks's eyes softened as he noticed that this was the first time in a long time that family was together. Together without anyone else. A sudden pain gripped him as he realized that you probably felt this way when you were with the Skulls. He could guess that you didn't have a real family since you lived in an apartment and that you were talking about people dying.

He sighed and buried his head into Bulla's shoulder. "Don't grow up okay?" he mumbled into her shoulder. His parents looked over at them as Bulla grinned and patted Trunks's head. "Okay!" she said brightly.

By the time you had reached your apartment building, it was almost a blizzard. And by the time you reached the front door, you were a walking snowman. Glaring at everything that came your way, you took your anger out on the poor elevator button. After you pulled out of your soaking wet and cold clothes, you changed into a fitted tank top, sweatpants, socks, and turned the heating way up.

Fuck the bills.

You started into the full length mirror for a long time. Your tattoos and scars were showing perfectly, and you had a perfect womens six-pack. Your arms were slim but toned, and your legs were something models would die for. Well, they could live without the scars. Your dog tags caught your eyes. You pulled the long, sliver chain off and looked over at the tags. One of them had your moon tattoo etched into it, another had a dagger, and the third was a snake. The other two belonged to the people you had killed. You sighed and pulled the tags back on.

You grabbed the comforter off your bed and dragged it down the hallway into the living room. It was partially messy again, but you shoved everything away and drew the blanket around you. You flipped on the TV and reached for the box of cigarettes. But the second they touched, an image of Trunks flashed in your mind. You narrowed your eyes and pulled your hand away from it. You grabbed the blanket and clung to it.

You stared the box for god knows how long trying to fight off the feeling wanting the nicotine to fill your body. Your body shook a little as tired to fight off the craving. You blinked and shook your head. Were you really that weak? You could fight the prince of another planet, but you couldn't fight off a temptation? You glared at the box of cigarettes as if they were mocking you.

With a huff, you turned your head to face the T.V. The news person was giving the weather report and traffic reports, a story about a murder trail, how a purple monsters were attacking Halo, a little boy left in a car while his dad was-your eyes flashed back to the highlight about an on-going report about the monsters. You ran into your room, grabbed Flash and Blaze, and were out of the building before the person on the TV could blink.

~*~

The snow was letting up and it wasn't coming down so hard anymore. That was good, cause your tires were racing madly to the site. It was in the Territory. Crap. You sped faster as your body was pumping with adrenaline. Parking the Lexus about 5 streets away from the Territory, you hopped out of the car and ran towards the place. You could hear all of the monster's roars and the breaking of the buildings.

Gun shots rang out as the different gangs attacked the monsters. You growled and pumped your legs faster. You ran over next to a boy about 2 years older than you. From the tattoos on his face, you could see that he was from 9th street. He was holding a pistol. You pulled out a Flash and began shooting firing into the scaly thing's back. It whirled around in an angry roar and you saw it was the same monsters Trunks had promised that wouldn't return.

"That lying son of bitch!" you yelled as you shot at the monster's face. One of the bullets knocked out an eye, and the boy's bullet took out another. While it trashed around in pain, you ran up to the monster, jumping has high as you could. Your boots kicked right into its fat neck and it started to gag. As you fell back into the ground, you dug your heels along the monster's belly. It roared on last time, before the boy shot his rounds into the monster's throat. It soon fell dead.

After giving him a nod of thanks, you took of to find another one. You saw one just about to slam its claws into Fang. "Fuck no!" you hissed and fired Flash rapidly into the monster's arm. The beast's screams rang out and Fang turned his head in surprise. "Wings!" he cried. "Blind him!" you yelled as you ran towards the monster. Flash was out of bullets, but the barrel was still smoking hot from the friction. You jabbed the Glock into the monster's side. A second later, you heard the sizzling of skin and the smell the stench of burned flesh.

Flash had pulled out a gun and did what you told him to do. He blinded the beast. You heaved the monsters scaly tail, careful to avoid the razor-sharp spikes. You threw the tail into the monster. It died about a second later. Shouting at Fang, you asked where the others were. He was gasping for breath and pointed down the road where gun fire was ringing out.

You ran down the streets. Blood was splattered on the white snow, buildings were on fire, non-gangsters were running away terrified, people lay dead on the streets, and snow continued to fall down as if nothing was happening. Heaven and Hell were going to get a lot of people tonight.

Emotions washed down on you pulled out Blaze and pushed Flash back into your boots. Your arms were covered in goosebumps, but you werent cold. Your veins were boiling in anger as the monsters continued to trash your city. You were also very furious with _some certain people_ for not taking this problem seriously. These monsters were so hard to beat. It was just like Trunks had told youthey were android monsters.

With a cry, you jumped onto the monsters back and pointed Blaze straight into the monster's head. You pulled the trigger at least four times, and kicked the beast as hard as you could before it collapsed. You let out a cry as you slipped on the creature's back, and fell backwards. You gasped as everything flew into the slow mo.

Your grip on Blaze tightened and you could fell the pull of gravity as it pulled you down. You fell with a thud on the ground with a thud. Your head would have smashed into the ground if it weren't for someone's dead body. You gasped with wide eyes when you saw whose body it was.

_Smoky._

Something swelled inside of you as you looked down at your gang member's face. Claw marks were across his abs and blood was pulling out. "Look out!" someone shouted behind you. despite, being shocked out of your mind, your body moved on its own. You grabbed Smoky's dead arm and rolled away. A second later, a tail was smashed into where you just were.

You dragged Somky's body into an alley, and left him propped against the wall. You didn't look back as you ran out of the alley. You were now seething in rage as you ran and jumped to the nearest creature. You pulled Blaze's trigger as many times as you could into the purple things head.

With a final roar, the monster fell dead. You landed on your feet and jumped out of the way of falling beast. "Shizen!" an all-too-familiar voice called behind you. You turned around to face Goten and Trunks. They were running up to you as the snow stopped falling. The ground was covered in snow, as was everything the falling fluff could land on.

Trunks and Goten gave you a smile as they realized that you were okay, but their looks turned confused as they saw your furious look. Your eyes were narrowed with anger and grief, your hair covered in drops of water, and you were panting for breath. Blaze was held in a death grip and you were shaking your head. You shoved the gun barrel into Goten's chest.

"What the fuck are you fucking doing here?!" you nearly screamed. Goten gave you a startled look. "What are you-" he started but you cut him off. "Get you motherfucking ass back to the time capsule and fix this fuckin mess you fuckin dumbshit!" Trunks gently took you arm and said, "Shizen calm down-"

"Clam down? You fuckin told me that these things aren't going to be showin up no more! And the fuck are doin now? They blowin up ma City!" you jammed Blaze into his arm and he let go. "Help me fuckin kill this shit and have someone go back in time to fix this!" Trunks shook his head. "My dad already went back. He told us to come here with the others to kill the ones here. We've got no idea why they came back!"

"And we did, they're dead already. It's over. We finished the last ones, and we came to find you. What are you so angry about?" Goten asked, baffled. You threw your arms out. "Don't you see this? This city's graveyard was big, but now, now it's going be the size of a whole another city! Smoky's dead cuz you couldn't fix this is the first time around." You hissed, as you turned your heel and dashed off to find the others.

Trunks and Goten watched your back growing smaller as you raced off. They're eyes were wide in shock and Trunks couldn't help but feel with disgusted with himself. He thought that he was finally getting to you, but now, he felt further apart then ever. "What do we do now?" Goten asked, he was still in shock from your language. As Goku and Piccolo came flying into view, they landed before them.

"We get rid of these monsters." Piccolo said in a matter of fact tone. Goku nodded and looked over at the two 19-year-olds. "Did you guys find Shizen?" The two sayins looked over at each other and shook their heads. "Is she okay?" Goku asked. They shook their heads yes. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like someone died!" Trunks flinched and Goten explained what happened. Goku frowned, and let out a sigh. "Oh-no."

You found Void and nearly collapsed glomped him. With him was everyone else. "We can't find Somky!" Chalk was saying. You shook your head and looked up. Your eyes were dull and nearly black. "Smoky's dead." You stated. The others stared at you before they broke out into shouts. "Say what?" Fang's jaw dropped. "That ain't fuckin funny Wings." Cobra growled. Void's looked turned, well, void. "Where's his body?"

You lead them back to the alley, and noticed that all of the bodies of the monsters were gone. Fire burned everywhere, melting the near snow and ice. Bodies were here and there, most of them gangsters, but a few of them were innocents. The night was old and snow clouds blocked the never-seen stars. Buildings were smashed and it was just too ugly to look at. The distant wails of police cars, ambulances, and fire trunks were heard, but other than that, everything was silent. You could see people carrying their crewmembers to the cemetery. That's where everyone was headed.

You helped Void carry Smoky's body back to your Lexus. The car was still in shape; though the back windshield was smashed. No one said a word as you took the wheel. After driving out from the outskirts of the town, you saw a gigamatic load of pimped out cars, motorcycles, and such lined up at the cemetery. Void and Spike carried Smoky's corpse along with the other dead gangsters.

There was a huge mount of wood, and sticks piled up. On top of those wood pieces were about 25 dead gangsters (give or take) lay on the on them. People had thrown some incense and nice smelling stuff to cover up the stench of burning flesh that would follow. Smoky was going to be really smoky after this was done.

The load of gangsters had yet to say a word, and the feeling of unease was all over the place. There were groups here that didn't get along with others, but it soon disappeared as the leaders of the different gangs came to the center. They all pulled out lighters and lit them. After a careful count, they threw the lighters.

~*~

You were back at the park a few weeks later. Halo City was a brand new City. It was cleaned up, the buildings were rebuilt, the graffiti was covered with new paint, and the deadly air that surrounded it had dimmed a little. The fights, crimes, and violence had been silenced.

Of course, it was going to be back the way before anyone could blink. Halo was to proud to let up its reputation. The drug dealing had been higher than ever.

You were currently throwing rocks into the pond, avoiding contact with anyone. The Skulls had all gotten new tattoos to honor Smoky's death. There was a cigar tattooed to your hip. The smoke coming off it was curled into an 'S.' You shook your short hair out of you eyes and threw another rock into the pond. You then slowly got up and started to walk away. Your eyes were cast down, as your buried your pockets of your jeans.

Then you crashed into someone. You looked up to flip them off, when you noticed it was Trunks. "Hey." He said in a low voice. You hadn't seen him since the day of chaos. You sighed and said, "Yo." His blue eyes sparkled. You were talking to him. Did that mean you had forgiven him? "How are Void and the others?" He asked politely.

"They could be better." You said looking up at him. He was wearing a black jacket, over jeans and boots. His hands were in his pockets like yours, and his purple hair was sticking out under a black beanie. "The time machine really helped that day. We found that Dr. Gero had been expecting us to go back in time to stop him, so he found a way to release the monsters even after we interfered. You did a really good job with the time machine though, Shizen. It abjected to the different changes within seconds." Though you tired to push it back, a slow smirk of ego tugged at your lips.

" 'course its good. _I_ fixed it." Trunks rolled his eyes, but a smile reached onto his lips. You sniffed and said, "I gotta get to work. Peace." You flashed him your gang sign and started to walk off.

"Wait Shizen!" Trunks said catching up to you. You didn't wait. You kept walking, but Trunks reached your side. "I'll walk with you." You shrugged and pulled your hood up. "Do whateva ya want," you said, "oh and stop calling me Shizen. It's pissin me off. Only my family called me that, and I wanted them all dead." Trunks gave you a curious look. "What do you want me to call you then?"

Your gray eyes looked up into his blue ones.

"Wings stupid."

Trunks let out a laugh. You were getting used to it. You looked over the half-blood sayin.

_Maybe you could get addicted to something new_


End file.
